When Worlds Collide: Allie
by FurrReal
Summary: What happen's when sega's sonic team ends up in the real world? Follow the 17 year old, Allie, threw her eyes on these strange events when she unexpectedly runs into one of the characters... **rated T for language**
1. The Meeting

The murderous noise of my iHome alarm clock caused me to sit up abruptly and hit my forehead against my bedside lamp. I flopped back down onto my pillow, massaging the small bump above my eyebrows. The bothersome clock still screamed through my ears and I slammed my hand down on the "Off" button.

I rubbed my eyes and groaned, "I'm up. I'm up." I slipped off my bed and meandered across the hall, flicking on the shower. Letting out another yawn I continued my daily routine of showering, dressing, drying and straightening my hair. Right before I turned on my Chi Flat Iron I grabbed my car keys and hit the 'auto-start'. My 89' Ford Bronco roared to life outside, satisfied with the sound, I finished up my hair then applied my makeup. I slipped on my ankle boots with a heel and jogged downstairs. Picking up my backpack and purse I checked the time: 6:35am

I wasn't just on schedule- I was even ahead- quite a rarity to a person such as myself. I may be seventeen but god knows I still suck at figuring out a decent time schedule (more or less following it). I happily filled my coffee and headed out to my car.

I plugged in my iPhone to my stereo and blasted my playlist "Crazy" By Gnarls Barkley filled the car and I set out on my drive to school.

Cruising at an easy 35 miles per hour I reached for my coffee- not even averting my eyes for a second. A black flash leapt out onto the road and I swerved, dropping an F-Bomb as a rather loud "THUD" hit my ears.

I pulled over as soon as I could and leapt out of the car. I headed back to where I hit the black flash, heels clacking obnoxiously. I slowed as I crested the small hill, a chill running down my back as I heard a man's voice.

I couldn't believe I had just hit someone.

The man grunted and I could hear him moving rather slowly on the pavement. A loud crack hit the cold morning air and the voice let out a sigh. Whatever they had broken- they had just re-placed.

Turning to head back to my bronco and call 911, I heard the voice call out to me.

"Hey! Don't you think you can just walk away from this, _girl_." He spat the word "girl" as if it was mold on a sandwich.

Not only did I catch the emotion but I noticed something familiar about the voice itself.

_Can't be…_ I thought and turned around slowly, not wanting to face the poor guy I tagged.

As I faced him I let out a gasp- my suspicions becoming true. The figured stumbled a bit, holding what I was guessing his broken arm with one hand, his brows scrunched down to his nose in an intimidating glare, a small trail of blood slipped out of the left corner of his mouth and down to his chin. "Watch where the hell you're driving!" he growled and I just stumbled back a bit- dumbfounded.

I had just hit Shadow the hedgehog.

I didn't find it possible for more than a few reasons- one: he isn't supposed to be real; two: isn't he faster than the speed of sound? Or is my bronco a time machine? Three: he just isn't real! He's just a video game character! This all has to be some wild stupid dream- I'll wake up late as usual and have to rush through my morning.

"Well?" He snapped me out of thoughts- I hadn't notice him walk over to the other side of the road- he was pushing bushes aside.

"Uh- Sh-Shadow?" I started quietly. "What?" he hissed, not even looking over to me- he then stopped and perked up, turning to look at me "How do you know who I am?"

_Shit._ "I've- ah- I just do- you're a bit on the unique side- hard to forget."

He scoffed "your one of the first." Then turned back the bushes "are you going to help me or just stand there and stare at me?"

"Oh! Uh yea…" I turned to face the brush on my side of the road; he must be looking for his emerald. I looked back over to him and realized his left arm was the one busted, and then the thought hit me. I turned and jogged back to my car "Hey! Just where do you think you're going?" he snarled. I didn't respond and ran around to the front of the bronco, and low and behold there was a green emerald larger than my fist jammed into the grill. I yanked it out and held it up "Found it!"

He walked over toward me and I met him halfway. He held out his hand flicked his fingers, waiting for me to place the emerald in his palm. "How did you get here?" I asked before handing over the gem.

"That's classified."

"No that's bullshit."

"Excuse me?"

"Do you even know where you are?"

"That's for me to know and for you to not. Now hand over the emerald before I make you."

"I could back up and hit you again." I shot back.

"I am not here to play games, human." He growled.

"Neither am I- answer my questions."

"I'll give you until three. One… two…" Before he said three I hit the auto-start and he jumped a bit when my car shuttered to life.

"Fine." I hissed handing him the emerald to which he swiped away. "I need to get to school." I grumbled and stomped away.

He scoffed and in a second he was gone.


	2. Agenda plus one

I stepped into the car and slammed my head against the steering wheel. I gritted my teeth and fell back against the seat, touching the lump on my forehead gingerly.

That deffinantly felt real…

I let out a large sigh and turned the key. The rumble of the engine snapped enough sense in me to finally drive to school and walk off the strange hallucination.

Pulling into the mostly empty parking lot of my high school I turned off my radio and removed the head unit, hiding it away in the glove box. I pulled into my parking spot and killed the engine, reclining back again I eyed my quarter cup of coffee.

In a few seconds it was gone and I put the cup back in the holder. I leapt out, heels clacking loudly, and recovered my backpack and purse from the back seat. Going through my text messages, I hit the lock button on my keys, a satisfying "Beep" echoing from the car then off the keys. I let out a yawn.

First period went by smoothly- Molly greeting me with a morning hug "it needs to be Friday already…" she groaned as we sat down and our teacher gave us the agenda: another session of drawing your neighbor for an hour, hooray art class…

Second period was as cold as it normally was; For some reason the classroom my AP Chemistry took place in- I could almost see my breath. I was happy to have remembered a second jacket today. My classmates and I agreed our teacher was attempting Cryogenic on his students…

Third period was as long as always- new seating chart and go figure- no seat next to my boyfriend. My stomach growled signaling the 20 minutes until lunch. I finished the last few pages of the chapter in the book and packed up.

Lunchtime- to say the least- was almost rushed due to the longer lines today. Giving one last goodbye kiss to my boyfriend I grabbed my bagel and strawberry cream cheese from the line. I sat down at the table getting a warm welcoming from my friends. Trevor cracked a joke about how much of whore his fish was, Kasi and I talked nonsense. "Dude, I had about the weirdest dream last night…" she started, looking up from the screen of her phone. "Ugh tell me about." I let out a sigh, rolling my eyes, remembering the strange "encounter" from this morning. "So I totally fell asleep watching a scary movie last night, and in my dream I was in the movie- except I was the killer and somehow by the end of it we all went and had icecream." We laughed and I thought about telling her the truth of this morning- ah what the heck. "Yea mine was weird too- well not ice cream serial killer weird- but as if it was real…" she stole a drink from my Snapple "go on." I gave her a fake glare. "Well I had this dream where I hit this guy on my way to school- but the guy I hit wasn't supposed to be real or something- anyway, we argued for a second and then poof he was gone and I woke up." I finished. "Huh, that is strange…" we finished our food and the lunch bell rang, sending us off to fourth period.

Honors Pre-Cal sounds a lot easier than it sounds- that or I had a good teacher. She was a small pearshaped woman, adorning pudgy cheeks and short naturally red hair. The class flew by and I was a bit disappointed to have to leave- honestly Ioved math- kept me awake.

Cruising over to fifth period I was slightly proud of myself for actually remembering to do my Spanish 2 homework. My friend Hallie (Her name "Hayley" but her mom spelt it weird) plopped down in her seat in front of me. Her blonde hair spinning as she turned to me "so… did you remember to do last night's-" I cut her off "Most indeedy!" I said as I presented the paper. "Shocker." She giggled "And pretty awesome." She snatched it away "Cuz' I forgot to do mine."

"you nasty cheater."

"SHHH! Don't say that!" she giggled and I couldn't help but utter a chuckle.

I stretched out in my chair in my last class of the day, in a little under an hour I can go home and take a nap and forget about this shadow-business…

The final bell rang and everyone arose quickly and shoved out the door. I met up with my friends in the cafeteria/auditorium. Shona gave me a cookie she had leftover from some party in her last class, Molly asked if I had finished the art homework for this month, and I grimaced, I still had to do another picture before tomorrow. Hallie went on talking to her boyfriend of two years. It was then I told everyone to get on deviantart chat tonight so I could tell about this morning.

Shona, hallie and I all walked to our cars, saying our goodbyes as we went our ways.

I hopped in my bronco and happily drove home.

I had just shut my locked my car before I heard a rustle in the bushes near the side of the house. Ignoring it, I walked inside, my cat Luci welcoming me home with her "Feed me" routine of tripping and constant mewing.

I leant back up and jumped when I noticed a fairly familiar hedgehog on the other side of the sliding glass door. I let out a yelp and dropped the empty can of cat food. "Let me in." he was muffled by the glass. I shook my head, grasping the counter I was against. He let out a displeased groan and teleported into my kitchen.

"Ok look-" he started but paused as he dodge an apple, orange and banana I chucked his way. "Stop." He growled and I set the pineapple back down. "good. Now-" I threw the spiky fruit to double check. He caught it with hand, his good one, might I add.

"Shit… you really are here aren't you?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?" he wrinkled his face in discust at the pineapple as he set it down on the counter.

Funny, would have thought he would throw it at me.

**Hey, Ya'll- kinda slow this chapter i know- but it will pick up again soon! have to for tonite but i will try to update by tomorrrow!**

**Reveiw and Subscribe please!**


	3. Houseguest

"What do you want?" I asked, backing away a bit. Why was he in _my _kitchen? What on earth could he possibly want with the girl who high-fived him with her bumper? Was he here to get back at me? It seemed possible- knowing his type of character was one to hold a grudge for about 50 years.

"I want to know where I am; As well as how you know me." He seemed calm, even though that glare was plastered on. "You're on earth." I started "and I- I've just seen your face with a name below it. I'll leave it at that."

"This isn't the earth I'm familiar with." It was more of a harsh statement then a thought.

"This is the only 'Earth' I'm aware of." I said back, watching my tone.

"I must have been snapped to another zone when I-" he stopped and put a mental block on topic. "Look- I know we got off to a rough start-" he cut me off "You hit me… With your car."

"I didn't mean to!"

"You should watch where you're going, then."

"You should look both ways, then." I snapped back.

He shot me a glare that sent a rattle down my spine- that was a lot scarier in person…

"Either way- you got here somehow. And I bet you ten bucks it was because of 7 emeralds." I pointed to the one in his right hand.

He put it way and readied his stance "How do you-"

"I just do, ok?" he didn't seem to like my reason, but I wasn't ready to argue about it. I waved the topic out of the air "Anyway- why come back here? I'm just a human, what could I possibly do to help you?"

He eased up and stood normally again "I have yet to find the others-"

"Wait wait wait- _others_? As in Sonic?" I slapped myself mentally- of course he meant them, dumbass…

His jaw tightened "Yes."

"You always seemed like a solo man to me…" alright maybe I was playing stupid now… but I didn't want him jumping down my throat for knowing so much.

"Anyhow… you're the only human here whom seems to know who I am. So I am staying here."

What?

"No- no that's not happening. You _cannot_ stay here." I shook my head.

"You don't have a choice. I'm staying and that's final."

"Who the hell gave you permission?"

"I don't need it." He started to walk off and I walked around the island counter to cut him off. "Whoa whoa I don't think so. My parents are going to be home soon and they will _not _be ok with this." Alright that was a lie- my parents where on business trip for the week- but that's not something for him to know.

"Listen, girl. I don't think you understand-"

"No you don't understand. Get out." I pointed to the door. He shoved past me and I grabbed his arm.

In one swift motion my arm was "chicken-winged" behind my back and my cheek was against a cold tile floor. "Don't. Touch. Me." He hissed lowly into my ear "I don't give a damn whether I have your stupid permission- I need somewhere to stay and your providing. Kapeesh?"

I gritted my teeth "Kapash."

"Good- now start showing some damn respect." He released the hold on my arm. "And be lucky I didn't return the favor and break your arm."

I shuffled up and stretched my arm and shoulder "The guest room is upstairs…" I lead the way and made the bed.

I came back out to the hallway to find him looking at the school class pictures my mother hung on the wall.

"Want a ladder?" I asked, leaning against the wall. He shot me a glare.

That shiver hit my spine again "God, take a joke." I grumbled and he rolled his eyes. He looked into the room and eyed the bed, after a nod he looked back up to me.

"I want immediate knowledge if you find the others."

"Ai, Capt." I gave a half salute "Don't kill anyone."

"Don't hit anyone." And he teleported away.

Disgruntled by my new house guest, I figured to do dishes and pick up my room.

A few hours past and I noticed the clock strike 5pm. I changed into my workout clothes and drove to the gym.

I leapt up the steps to the door and put a smile on as my boyfriend opened the door. "Hey, babe." He grinned and kissed my forehead. "hey." I replied quietly.

Kick boxing class was a joy. It felt nice to kick the shit out a bag for about an hour. "So what are you doing later tonite?" He asked between my kicks to the bag.

I gave a high kick with a "THACK".

_Babysitting _"Nothing really, what did you have in mind?" I said.

"well that movie 'Real Steel' is in- would you like to go?"

"That's the one with Wolverine and rockem' sockem' robots, right?"

"Yep."

"I'm in, what time?"

"8:30 sound ok?" I gave him a smile after the teacher called out that the class was over. I looked over to him "sounds good to me."

"I'll see you at 7:50?"

"deal."

As we walked out of class he noticed the slight reddened and bruising mark on my arm from where shadow had grabbed. "What happened to your arm?" he sounded worried.

"Hm?" I looked to my arm "huh- I don't know… weird." I brushed off the subject.

"It looks like someone grabbed you."

"Yea that didn't happen- so I have no idea how that got there." I shrugged "I'll live."

"If you say so…" dropped the conversation and gave me a kiss goodbye as we headed our separate ways.

Satisfied with my night so far I pulled into the drive way and killed my engine I grabbed my keys, purse and phone and walked inside. If I was going to a movie later tonite I needed a shower…

I damn near had a heart attack when shadow appeared in front of me in the entryway.

"Where have you been?" he seemed pissed.

"I went to the gym, _mom_." I snapped. "any luck on finding your buddies?"

"No, and they are not my 'buddies'." He growled.

"right- '_the others_'…" I corrected sarcastically. He followed me to the kitchen and I leaned down and picked up my older cat, Cody. "Hold this." I dropped the cat on his head and grabbed a can of cat food.

"Look I need you to stay here and keep a look out for the others for me."

"Can't."

"Cancel whatever plans you have. You're staying here."

"No, I'm not. I'm seeing a movie tonight at 8:30. So whatever you have to do- do it between now and 7:50." He dropped my cat and Cody scuttled to his food, purring loudly.

"Then I'm going with."

"Fuck that. No you're not." I threw the empty can at him.

He let out a low growl


	4. Major Control Malfunctions

I had expected him to jump at me. What I didn't factor in was the speed at which he did so. In a moment's notice I was flung from my kitchen into the open living room- getting some serious rug burn on my arms.

"What do I have to do to make you understand-"

I cut him off a lucky hit. I kicked straight up, my ankle colliding with his chin, causing him to clamp down on his tongue.

It defiantly caught him off guard- damage was doubtful. He flexed and cracked his jaw, eyes of crimson fire setting on mine. "I'll make you regret that." He hissed.

He lunged again and grabbed the collar of my shirt- slamming me back against the wall. A gasp of air hissed from between my clamped teeth when my chest was smashed. I reached over and grabbed a metal picture frame from the window close by, bringing it over and striking him in the side of the head. He stumbled a bit and I shoved him away from me, he was quick to return a punch to my gut and I toppled over, choking for air.

He gripped my hair and pulled back tightly, I winced from the many miniscule strands pulling on my nerves. "Now, you are going to stay home and wait until I return, do I make myself clear?" he snarled.

I bit my lip and nodded slightly.

He threw me back down onto the floor "good. I'll see you in 4 hours." He straightened himself out then teleported away.

I just lay there for a moment, not sure on whether to move or not, that damn hedgehog was taking control. I won't have it. This is _my _world, this is _my_ house and there is no way in hell a fictional character is taking it from me.

I picked myself up off the floor and headed upstairs.

The hot water gave a sting to my scalp and arms yet soothed my aching stomach. I thought up a way to get out of this damn house.

Just a movie or not- I had to show him whose boss…

I had just got off the phone with my boyfriend, telling him I'd be a little late so I would meet him there.

I dressed, throwing on my 'going to sit in the house clothes' and dried my hair. I prepared up a gather of my date attire as well as my purse, stashing it in the center console. As I re-entered the house I locked my car again and headed to the garage.

I looked about for the object I needed, pleasantly picking it up from the corner and dragging it upstairs with me.

I waited till 8:20 rolled around, and as I guessed, shadow came home to check to see if I was home.

He found me in my room, fixing my bed.

"Good to see you listened for once, any luck?"

"Nope, no-one. How bout' you?" I asked, one hand gripping my car keys the other on the metal handle of my dad's 14 inch axel wrench.

He tossed the emerald once and shook his head.

I hit the autostart and the noise of my bronco starting caused him to look to the window, then back to me. Right as he turned I swung as hard as I could and the end of the wrench made contact against the broadside of his head.

He hit the floor, dropping the emerald.

I lifted the wrench again, waiting for him to recover.

Nothing.

I grabbed my keys and the emerald, I ran down the stairs and out to my car, unlocking it before I reached the door.

I leapt in, chucking the wrench into the passenger seat and setting the emerald in my lap; I hurriedly put the keys in the ignition and whipped out of the driveway.

I had made it to the theatre in record time. I pulled out my purse, slipping in the emerald under my wallet, and preceded to change clothes. I fixed my makeup and grabbed my keys, throwing my purse in my shoulder.

I walked quickly up to my boyfriend whom been waiting at the front door.

The fabric on my sweater tugged at my burns on the elbows and I winced inwardly. He looked toward me expectantly.

"I totally ate it down my stairs." I laughed.

"Man you have just been a klutz today." He laughed with me.

We walked into the theatre and found our seats. The lights dimmed and the previews started up.

**Hey everyone! i know it's a short chapter but i wanted to leave it off at the point of my arrival to the movies!**

**please review and subscribe and i will update ASAP!**


	5. Cause and Effect

The movie had barely started when the sound of the doors leading into our theatre slammed open.

My blood chilled.

It wasn't hard for me to guess who it was.

"Shit." I hissed and slid from my seat to on the floor, my boyfriend looking at me with a more than a confused look.

"What are you-"

"Sh!" I shushed him and peeked between the seats in front of me. My suspicions confirmed, shadow hovered in front of the screen, a glinting gun in his hand.

"Alright, _girl. _I know you're in here. So let's make this plenty clear…" he cocked the pistol and everyone was scrambling. "come out and I won't have to find you…" he growled.

By this point, my date was on the floor next to me "what the f-k? do you- does it- that _thing_ is talking about you… isn't it?" he whispered harshly.

I nodded slightly and kept silent.

I needed an escape route…

He's too fast to sneak past.

So every option just canceled out.

…Shit…

A gun shot fired and I ducked from the noise.

Glass shattered and the sound of a camera breaking and toppling could be heard.

"This is your final warning, human!" he spat.

I squeezed the handles of my purse and bit my lip.

"I do have to give you some props about taking my emerald… defiantly slowed me down a bit on finding you…" he continued as he pulled up theatre chairs, throwing them about.

That's it.

I reached in my purse and grabbed the gem, lifting it out silently.

"where did-" I covered my boyfriend's mouth with my free hand.

I grasped the emerald. I could practically feel the power emitting from it's smooth surfaces.

I held it closer and closed my eyes.

_C'mon… work for me… take me… to… to…_

A small light spurred from the gem and I grasped my date's arm.

The seats guarding us where torn away.

"found you."

He reached out for the emerald and grabbed at it.

I released my other hand to pull on the emerald to keep it in grasp.

"Chaos control!" I shouted.

A bright flash.

All the sounds, colors, and scenery twisted about.

I couldn't make out the shouting from shadow and I clenched onto the emerald for safety.

All of the swirling halted and it was quiet.

I felt weightless. I opened my eyes to find myself suspended in midst air, laying out as if skydiving. Shadow was in the same position across the emerald.

It took a second to realize that we were in the Cafeteria of my school.

Gravity returned and we began a decent, tugging for the gem.

We were nearly three feet from the ground before I shouted out the emeralds command.

The swirling, flashing and noises returned for a moment and we reappeared on one of the peaks of the school roof.

Gaining momentum, we tumbled down the shingles. He landed a punch on my stomach and I let go for only a second.

But that second cost me. He yanked away and flashed away.

I let out a scream as I realized my fate. I rolled of the eve off the second story and I was looking dead onto to concrete.

Another flash and I found myself swirling.

I tumbled across the forest floor after chaos control ended.

I clutched the ground and attempted to find my breath, gasping in the cold night air.

I looked up to see shadow standing across the small dirt clearing, a fierceness on his face that froze me in place and made my heart falter.

He didn't move and I found my voice "you… you saved…" I didn't have to finish.

"I wanted the satisfaction of killing you for myself…" he growled and dropped the emerald behind him, then tossed his pistol along with it.

The wet ground began to soak through my clothes, I attempted to stand but only made it to my knees. "please… I'm beginning you…" tears welled in my eyes.

"don't expect my pity human." he spat and paced over to me, his hand grasping tightly around my throat. "I'm going to show you just what happens when you mess with the ultimate life form." he hissed and tossed me across the clearing.

I slid over his gun and emerald, grabbing them as fast as I could muster.

I took aim with the pistol and pulled the trigger.

_Click._

I pulled again.

_Click._

My hand began to shake, pulling the trigger furiously.

_Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click._

I tossed the pistol and he let out a demonic laugh.

I held the emerald "chaos control!"

Nothing.

"Chaos control!" I repeated.

Again, nothing.

"the only reason it worked earlier was because you had my power conjoined to it, you only had influence on the location…" by this point he had walked over and was now standing a short distance from me.

He stepped down on my wrist and I released the emerald.

I let out a scream "HELP! PLEASE, SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP ME!"

He grabbed the collar of my shirt and yanked me up to his eye level "Yell all you want! Nobody can hear you!"

"ANYBODY!"

"Yes! Someone please help this poor girl!" he mocked.

"HELP!"

His ear twitched for a second and he slid a hand over my mouth and my cries where muffled "Shut up!"

I reduced to small whimpers.

His ears twisted and turned like little satellites.

He looked over his shoulder and in a flash he had another pistol out. I was dropped and he shot at the bushes.

The sound echoed.

A deer limped out of the bushes and he put another round into the head, the animal collapsed onto the fallen leaves.

His ears went about again.

I felt sick to my stomach, I was overwhelmed.

Nothing in the forest moved.

He turned back to me. In a harsh movement he yanked me to my feet "get up."

"What's going on?"

"move." he pushed me forewords and I started a quick walk.

"run." he sounded slightly distraught.

A wall of crystals shot up from the ground, I let out a yelp and leapt back.

"Dammit!" he hissed as we were surrounded by similar crystals.

**Uh oh!** **Just who could that be?**

**give me your guesses!**

**apologies for the wait everyone! i was held up with schoolwork but we're on break now so- more to come!**

**please review and subscribe!**


	6. Seeing Double

"F-K!" I shouted, barely dodging another crystal.

I stumbled back a bit, and shadow stared about cautiously.

A thick smog drifted from the cracks in the makeshift wall of gem.

It swirled and formed a more than familiar figure.

"Mephiles." shadow hissed, I stepped back behind him.

The dark hedgehog's head twisted around and snapped into place.

His eyes pierced into mine and I didn't move in panic.

"you had to go and beat up this young lady... Sometimes I feel your worse

than... Well... Me..." he cackled.

Shadow aimed his pistol "What the hell do you want?"

Mephiles wisped into the fog and drifted up toward me, regenerating in front of

my face.

I let out a scream and fell backwards.

He turned back into the fine mist when shadow leapt at him.

"I think you can imagine, hedgehog..." Mephiles hummed and looked toward my

shadow on the ground. Shadow followed his gaze then snapped his attention back

to the dark demon.

Silence.

Shadow fired.

One hit square into an icy chest.

"Run!" he yelled and I scrambled, tripping over my own feet and slipping on the

fallen leaves. They fought for only a moment before Mephiles appeared in front of

me again. I halted and turned to run the other way, grabbing onto shadow's arm

to keep balance.

To which he yanked away quickly and I face planted into the dirt.

"oh pick a side why don't you!" Mephiles cried "you're going to kill her

anyway... Why not let me do it." his voice was harsh.

I wasn't sure what to expect from shadow.

I shouldn't have expected much when he didn't respond and just lunged with an

attack.

"Chaos spear!" and cracks of energy hit the air, missing their target, a stray

strand cracking part of the crystal wall.

He was at my side in a second, dragging me to my feet and hauling me over his

shoulder. He threw another spear at the wall in front of us, causing it to

shatter.

I didn't have time to prepare for when he took off at an unimaginable speed. The

forest blurred into green and brown.

"just because you run doesn't mean your out of my grasp!" the voice trailed off

behind us.

In less than a minute we were out of the forest and speeding down a cow pasture.

He slowed to a stop and I let in a large gasp "I- **wheeze**

CAN-**wheeze**CAN'T-" dropped me in the grass and looked around.

"you should be fine." he muttered and allowed my breathing to regulate.

"why- you-" I sputtered.

"don't mention it." he growled "as in don't tell anyone."

I nodded and stood warelily.

"why did you-"

He looked back over to me, a brow cocked up.

"why did I save you?"

I nodded.

"I hate that guy more than I hate you... Now you owe me. Twice."

"Thank-"

"Don't." he hissed and I shut my mouth.

He started to walk off and I jogged up to his side.

"Where are we?"

"Oregon."

I stopped walking.

"the forest was in Portland." he answered my unspoken question.

"I need to get home, shadow!" I raised my voice.

"I know!" he shouted back, and turned to face me.

He held up his hand "emerald."

"I don't have it."

It was quiet for a moment.

"you. Don't. Have. It?" he growled and I shook my head.

"You stomped on my wrist so I didn't have it, you bipolar bastard!"

"AGH! just-" he drug his hands down his face "just stay here!" he yelled and

dashed off with a whip of the wind.

A cold gust of air hit my skin and I shivered.

I got the odd feeling of someone near.

I turned to meet green irises eyes on red.

My heart stopped in terror. His hand extended and brushed my cheek. His touch

felt like pin needles against my skin and I found my voice.

A shrill scream escaped my throat and I attempted to escape from his grasp on my

other arm.

He grabbed my wrist. "look into my eyes, human..." he hissed and I watched in

horror as his form began to shift and change.

His quills shrank and changed to a brown color. They feathered out and formed

hair, his skin changed to a pale flesh and his eyes separated.

He changed into a human-

Except...

His eyes changed to a hazel brown.

It was me.

I screamed and struggled against him. He grinned a sharp toothed grin and a long

snake like tongue slithered out.

"I'll make sure your death is quick..." he hissed lowly.

Tears dripped down my cheeks.

"3..."

I let out another scream.

"2..."

I clenched my eyes shut and waited.

A gunshot.

His grip released and I fell to the ground.

I opened my eyes to see shadow launch threw the air with a homing attack.

Shards of crystals dispersed off of Mephiles. He corrected himself in the air

and landed on his feet. Half of his face looked like his normal self and the

other side still resembled myself.

His skin flipped like scales and returned to my doppelganger.

"is that all you got hedgehog?" he challenged.

"not even." shadow retorted and threw a series of chaos spears, shards of

crystals flying threw the air.

Shadow sprang with another homing attack, spinning against Mephiles chest-

grinding away the sheaths of ice.

The fight continued on- Mephiles slowly dwindling back to his normal self.

With a final kick Mephiles tumbled threw the field.

He picked himself up, stumbling a bit.

"don't think that I won't return shadow the hedgehog..." he growled and in a

second he vanished.

Shadow walked his way back over to me. He held out a hand to help me up, I

ignored it and leapt up.

I pulled him into a tight hug, cradling my face into his shoulder, tears

streaming down my cheeks.

I sobbed loudly.

I had almost died- just now.

If it wasn't for him- I'd be...

Dead.

"I'm so sorry!" I cried.

"Wha-"

"I'm sorry for hitting you with my car, and the wrench! I'm sorry for always

fighting with you!" I sobbed.

He was silent.

"and I don't care if you don't want to hear it- Thank you!" I squeezed the hug a

bit tighter "thank you a million times over for saving me! Thank you for never

killing me!"

He was hesitant but rested a hand on my back.

"your... Uh..." he cleared his throat "your welcome."

"can we go home please?"

The swirling returned and the bright light dissipated to reveal us in my living

room.

I let go of him and we regained distance "so fighting Mephiles... That had to

feel pretty good- since he looked like me and all..."

He let out scoff "heh. Yea- it was too easy though."

"yea ok" I laughed a bit.

His faced scrunched up a bit and he put a hand to the his upper left quill. He

pulled his hand back to show red staining his glove.

"damn." he reached back and pulled out the crystal "he did get a hit on me."


	7. Just Another Day

The next day of school came sooner than I had planned- or wanted for that

matter. I swung out of bed after silencing my alarm- happy to realize the day was

Friday. I nearly collided into the hedgehog standing in my bathroom- removing

his bandages from a few hours prior.

He grumbled to me and I returned the noise. Even after everything that happened yesterday we still stood on thin ice with each other. His motives to keep me alive were unknown. Reason to kill me were well known.

I turned on the shower and shooed him out of my bathroom and got to my morning routine. He walked back into my bathroom after I had dressed and I was drying my hair. His injured quill looked rather strange- well stranger than normal. He caught my stare and gave me a rather intense "stop staring at me." expression.

Despite the hot air rushing around my head I still received a chill down my

spine.

A few minutes of silence passed and I had finished straightening my hair and

was the end process of applying my makeup. Shadow sat silently on my counter, picking up various products and reading their lables and fiddling with the rings on his wrist. "I'm going to look for the others while you're at school." he spoke up and I jumped from the break in the quiet. "Alright..." I finished my mascara "good luck with that."

"How do I get a hold of you?"

I gave him a questioning look. "Uhm... At 2:20?"

He snorted "Not _when_- I said how."

"Don't contact me until 2:20. We can't risk having more people see you."

"Pft-" He scoffed "Why the hell does it matter?" he leapt down from my counter and followed me downstairs as I collected up my book bag and supplies.

"Because. It just does."

"A lot of people already saw me- including that boy you where with yesterday." I froze- remembering the look on my boyfriend's face when shadow attacked the theatre. "Fuck that's right." I grabbed my keys and ran out to my car, unlocking it and jumping in. I looked back to shut the door and by the time I had shut it, shadow was in the passenger seat. I jumped and swore under my breath "You always do that." I let out a sigh "You probably screwed up everything." I hissed and spun the key in the ignition and I backed out of my driveway.

"Coming from the person who caused it all." he retorted.

"I didn't start jack shit! How is it my fault for protecting myself?"

"I told you to-" I slammed on the breaks, cutting him off mid sentence and I turned to him, pointing angrily. "Fuck what you tell me to do! You're in my world and staying at my house! I don't care how ultimate you are- you are not in charge here!" I yelled with boiling rage. He silenced with a glare and I continued driving to school.

He was quiet until I was exiting my car in my parking spot "We'll just see who's

in charge, girl." he sneered. "I better not see you face until after 2:20." I hissed and slammed shut the door. After I heard him get out I locked my car and walked away.

I inhaled deeply as I came around the corner inside that opened up to the

cafeteria. It was teaming with teenagers of all ages. I noticed a particular group was missing- my boyfriend and his friends.

I bit my lip and kept walking to drop off my bag in my first class. A pair of arms wrapped around me tightly and I freaked out. Struggling away and giving off a half scream- shoving away a very confused molly.

"Whoa whoa whoa!"

My breath began to slow but my heart kept up the fast pace. "Sorry you scared me." I mumbled. "Yea I could tell- dude, you look rough... Everything ok?"

"I just couldn't sleep very well last night- had some nightmares."

She nodded slowly and we entered the art room "Hey did you hear about the attack on the theatre last night?" I stiffened at the memories flashing by.

"No- what happened?" I asked- putting on the best fake face I could.

"Someone ran in and shot up the place- tossed a grenade or something too- they

have no idea where they went. Freaky, huh?"

"Yea tell me about it..."

As the day drove on my mind wandered about everything that had happened. My classes where long and aggravating and when my boyfriend was a no show in 3rd

period all of my thoughts pinned that it was all my fault. It was so unreal I couldn't take it. I raised my hand and asked to go to the nurse.

After a phone call to my mom I was allowed to go home.

I walked to my car, my senses on high alert. A cold wind hit me and I whipped around- searching around me- ready to run.

Nothing.

My pace quickened and I almost tripped when another breeze swept by. I reached my car and looked about again.

Nothing.

"Just... The weather..." I spoke quietly, putting the car in reverse and driving

away. I noticed a note on the dash. It was from shadow- telling me to meet him up in an abandoned development called Cascadia after I left school.

I pulled up next to the empty sidewalk of the lot number shadow left me with. An empty house missing a few windows and the front door. "Shadow?" I called out loudly.

Silence.

"SHADOW!" I screamed and in a bright light the hedgehog appeared.

"I thought you said-"

"Forget what I said, I'm terrified. Every little thing makes me jump! Any breeze only puts me on higher alert!" I vented "I don't know what to do!"

"Just calm down." He spoke flatly.

"I can't-"

"It's not that hard-"

"I ALMOST DIED YESTERDAY I'M A BIT ON EDGE!" I yelled, voice almost cracking. He let out a scoff "Not so tough, are you now?" I just grumbled and sat on the curb. "Help me..." I spoke softly and he stood near me and cocked a brow "Please... Just... Help me out here..."

The breeze slid across my skin coldly and I released a shiver. I looked over to

him "Did you get a lead on anyone in the time being?" I asked.

He uncrossed his arms "I think knuckles is close..."

I perked up a bit "Really? What gives you the idea?"

He shrugged "I noticed an unusually large mole-hole when I was making a round in your neighborhood..." My hopes shrank slightly "that's it?"

"The hole was about two feet in diameter."

"Oh... I guess that makes for an accurate assumption."

The breeze hit me again and I stood, walking over to my bronco and pulling open the door. I grabbed my coat out of the back seat and slid it on. "So what's your plan?" I asked, turning back to face him again.

His mouth formed into a sort of a squiggled line "I-" he paused and let out a

small breath "At this point all I think I can do is wait." I nodded and a thought hit me.

This is probably the first time we had an actual conversation. There wasn't any

fighting, or injury- sure I yelled at first, but I had good reason...

"When do you think..." I rubbed the back of my cold neck "When do you think

Mephiles will show again?"

He let out a small scoff "Best bet? Not for quite a while- I gave him a pretty

good beating and he needs to recover." For some reason I took a small happiness from remembering how amazing and more or less terrifying it was to watch the fight. I laughed a bit "Yea he barely got a hit on you." my attention perked up again "Oh! how's you're quill?"

He seemed confused by the fact I was caring- I didn't want to hate him. Truly I thought he wouldn't be as big of a jerk as he is...

"It looked... Frozen- this morning."

He touched the quill gently "It's fine."

The breeze pushed my hair off my shoulders and I beginning to tire of being out

in the cold. I cleared my throat- interrupting the awkward silence "Are we done here? Cuz' I...uh... I'm done being out in this weather... So... I'm going to go home..." I backed toward my car in the process of saying this. He didn't even answer me. He just turned and started to walk off- so I took that as a yes.

I hopped in the car and jumped when I saw him in the passenger seat "JIMINY

CRICKETS STOP DOING THAT!"

He cocked an eyebrow "...Jiminy crickets?... Really?"

We shared a solid stare, mine holding a small tinge of annoyance. I looked to the back seat and his eyes followed my glance. Landing on the large axel wrench in the back seat.

"Don't make me hurt you hedgehog." I laughed a bit.

"You couldn't as injure me as much as you would want to." he rubbed his temple "Besides you hit me in the same spot at least seven times within the course of three hours."

I rolled my eyes "Yea and I totally didn't K.O. Your ass either."

"It was a lucky shot."

"You underestimate me."

"You forget that I'm much more powerful, human." he grumbled.

"At least I can put up a fight." I grinned to myself and put the car in drive.

I pulled into the driveway of my house and let out a long sigh. I just stared down my steering wheel- mind processing some thoughts.

"Fuck it." I growled and snapped the car into reverse and spun out of my

driveway. "Where are you going?" he growled, irritated that I couldn't seem to make up my mood.

"I need to take care of a you-related problem." I hummed.

"Wonderful." he sighed sarcastically.


	8. A You Related Issue

As I drove up to my boyfriends house my heart dropped and I stopped in the middle of the road- flinging Shadow into my dash "God damnit! What the hell?" he hissed hand holding his nose.

"I- I don't know what to do." I held a death grip on my steering wheel.

"Great I'm glad you decided this I- on the other hand- am tired of dealing with

your nonsense and I am going home." he turned and opened the door.

He walked around to my side the front of my car and I leapt out. I don't know

why, but I felt like I needed him there.

"No don't- please I need your help." I stood in front of him.

"No. You don't. Now take care of your problems." he moved to walk around me and I stepped in front of him. He glared up to me "Don't even think about trying something stupid, human."

"This is part of your mess too!" I argued.

"No- it's your mess and I just happened to be involved. Your love life is none

of my concern." He walked to go around again and I grabbed his arm. In a second I was against the concrete and I let out a shrill yell.

He bent my arm in the exact direction it wasn't supposed to go but not far

enough to break it. "I thought I said not to do anything stupid." he hissed and began to bend my arm farther. I screamed and began to struggle. A gunshot sounded and we both froze looking to the fresh bullet hole in the street.

There stood my boyfriend holding a pistol with shaking hands.

Shadow let go of my arm and stood, facing his new opponent, pulling out his own pistol.

"D-don't make me shoot again!" my boyfriend shouted, beginning to shake harder. Shadow let out a scoff and began a very slow walk over towards my boyfriend.

"you've only seen what I can partially do human..." he sprinted to the left in the blink of an eye and my boyfriend spun accordingly. "I'm faster than sound..." he sprinted up and hauled up my boyfriend by the collar, Shadow's shoes keeping him up off the ground high enough.

"I'm much stronger than you can ever be." and hurled the poor boy across the

road, his body taking out a mailbox.

"Shadow stop!" I cried out.

"Then don't beg for me to help you!" he shouted back.

He walked over to my limp boyfriend, whom groaned in pain.

He just got up onto his hands and knees when Shadow shoved him back over with his foot.

"You're weak." Shadow growled. My boyfriend coughed up blood and let out a small whine.

"Get up, human!" Shadow shouted.

"Leave him alone!" I screamed, tears streaming.

My boyfriend struggled to his knees and Shadow kicked him over again "I said get up!"

I scrambled to my feet and sprinted and full-on tackled the hedgehog. We tumbled through the grass and I ended up on top due to my height. I landed a punch or two before I was tossed off. I felt a strong pain in my ribs when I collided to the ground.

Shadow stormed over to me, yanking me to my knees by my shirt. His eyes burned with hatred and his teeth where bared.

"What are you going to do now? Kill me?"

"Don't think I won't, girl!" he yelled with rage.

I immediately thought of something to say- I would regret it entirely and probably feel bad for saying it but it will either save my life... Or backfire horribly.

"Yea kill me like you did to Maria!" I shouted.

Then everything stopped. My heart dropped to my stomach and his grip began to loosen. His eyes were wide "What... What did you just say?" his voice was quiet and low. "You heard me hedgehog." my voice was low as well.

He inhaled and I watched his fur stand on end "I did not kill her!" he bellowed-

then tossed me across a nearby lawn. I tumbled threw the grass and knocked my head against the ground. My hearing was muffled with the exception of a ringing and everything was spinning. I attempted to stand, ignoring the burning and ache from my limps. I wheezed as the pain in my ribs worsened, I looked around for some blurry form of Shadow. I couldn't see him anywhere, and I stumbled toward my car. My vision unblurred and I grabbed my phone out of the cup holder.

I dialed 911.

"911 what is your emergency?" the woman spoke calmly.

"I need an ambulance- my boyfriend and I were just attacked." I huffed.

She asked me my location and I told her, hanging up after she told me that the ambulance was on it's way.

I made my way over to my boyfriend and sat down next to him in the grass.

**Hi everyone! Sorry for being so dead lately! And thank you for all the great reviews- here's an edited version of chapter 8 (thanks to FireWolfHeart for pointing them out!) anyway- sorry for this short chapter- I normally try to keep each chap around atleast 1,000 words and chap 7 was almost 2,000 so I figured it was ok to leave this one a bit short ****J**

**If you guys have any questions about anything feel free to ask and I will try to answer them in chapter 9!**

**-FurrReal**

**P.s. yes allie has a habit of pissing him off- I wanted to kind of keep it to a point where they barely get along at this point in the story.**


	9. Regrets

I must have blacked out because when I opened my eyes I was on a stretcher in the back of the ambulance. Various forms loomed around me "She's come to!" A man's muffled voice echoed through my ears.

I let out a breath and blinked a few times.

Again when I opened my eyes my surroundings changed.

I sat up in the hospital bed, my ribs ached and I had a few stitches on my arms and one on my knee. "Allie!" a familiar voice came from my left and I saw Shona, Hallie and Molly all standing from their chairs. "Agh… how long have I been out?" I asked, rubbing my eyes with bandaged palms.

Molly spoke first "Not too long- the docs put you out so they could stitch you up." Shona jumped in "What the hell happened?"

I shook my head and gave out a small laugh "I'll tell you later… It's just hard to believe." They all nodded.

"Where's-" I started but Hallie broke in "He's not doing so good…"

"How bad?"

"He's…" she stopped and looked to Shona and Molly. "He's in a coma…"

I froze up. My body tightened and became numb. My vision blurred as tears rose and slipped down my cheeks. "It's all my fault…" I whimpered.

I tossed the sheets off me and slid out of the bed, stumbling to my feet. I pulled the cords off my chest and fingers. I grabbed the stand that held my I.V. pack.

"Take me to see him…"

A nurse rushed into the room at the sound of my machines screaming, she relaxed when she saw that I was standing, and conscious.

"Please sit back down Miss." She touched my shoulder and I shrugged away from her. "No. I want to see my boyfriend."

She hesitated before nodding, silencing the machines and led the way.

The room was deathly quiet, my boyfriend's father stood and rushed over to me, his eyes where puffy and red. "Thank god you're ok… what happened?"

I looked over to my boyfriend's limp body his chest barely moving and his face was beaten and bruised. My stomach churned.

"Some guy came up and told me to give me any money I had… when I refused he brought up a pistol…" I stopped and looked like I was trying to remember when in reality I was trying to make up a cover up story. "I don't remember much after that…" I looked down to my socked feet.

"Are you sure you don't remember anything else?"

_Yes. _"No."

"Can you remember who your attacker was?"

_Yes. _"No. He was tall and was wearing a mask and all black."

The cop I just noticed that was standing in the room seemed to be writing this all down.

A few minutes of silence passed before I turned to the nurse "Am I allowed to go? I feel ok…"

She again hesitated and thought before answering me "We'll talk to the doctor and see about your dismal."

After about half an hour of exams and Just-in-case's I was free to leave. I was given a fresh pair of clothes my friends had brought and I grimaced the whole time I dressed. I gimped out of the front doors, my friends behind me. I turned to them "So whose taking me home?"

Shona jingled her keys.

We where about halfway home when she finally spoke "So… what the hell happened?"

"This is going to sound more than loony… but…" I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"You know how you swear you're just imagining things and you want to keep thinking their not real until well- until they put you in an ambulance?"

She looked over to me with a raised brow and a questioning look "Yea…?"

"Well apparently Shadow the Hedgehog is real." I braced for the fit of laughter but what she did say caught me off guard.

"Shit…" She slammed her head back against her seat "Fuck."

"What?"

"Would it surprised you if I believed you?"

"Yes."

She let out a sigh "Well I do… I believe you because I had the experience of running into a certain _echidna _yesterday…"

The truth was out and I learned more than I thought I would.

The car was silent and we pulled into my driveway next to my car that had been brought back home for me. I got out of the car "Are you coming in?" I asked flatly. She just replied by getting out of the car as well. We walked over to the third bay garage door and I entered the code. The door rolled open and we walked inside.

I took a deep breath as I opened the door leading into the kitchen from the garage. I walked in and quickly took in my surroundings. Just Shona and I… so far.

I immediately went to the stairs and slowly walked up them, I peered down the hall- empty.

Guestroom: empty

My room: empty

Bathroom: empty

Parents room: empty

I walked into the TV room and let out a sigh when I noticed it was empty as well. I turned and let out a scream as my eyes connected to burning crimson irises.

Shona rushed upstairs just as I was thrown back against the wall.

"Take back what you said about Maria!" he yelled and gripped my collar.

I whimpered and squeezed my eyes shut.

"TAKE IT BACK!" he bellowed and dropped me to the floor.

"I TAKE IT BACK! I TAKE IT BACK!" I shielded myself with my arms.

When no punishment came I opened my eyes and peered between my arms to see him standing there, fists squeezed shut and a piercing glare. He turned and stopped at the sight of my friend, her mouth just slacked open slightly.

"What are you looking at?" Shadow spat and she moved to the side so he could walk by and back down the hall to downstairs.

Shona tried to speak "I- Wha- But- "

She shook her head "What the fuck was that?"

I just looked at her and leaned back against the wall. I was stunned. I wasn't sure why he didn't just kill me and get it over with.

"First off what did you say about Maria- you of all people should know that's taboo." She was sitting in front of me now.

"I know, I know but it was that or he was going to kill me…"

"What did you say, Allie?"

"Kill me like you did to Maria…" I mumbled, emotionless. Her eyes widened "And you thought _that _would save you? Allie you just put your name at the top of his hit list!"

"Well apparently he's not going to do anything other than beat me up and scare the shit out of me!" I yelled back and she was quiet. "How long has he been here?"

"Two days now."

She took out her phone and Googled a list of all the characters then copied pasted them into a draft text message. "Alright so I can get rid of Shadow and Knuckles…" she thought aloud.

"And Mephiles." I added and she looked up to me quickly her eyes wide. I stood up warily and made my way downstairs. I found shadow in the kitchen going through my fridge.

He didn't even turn around "What do you want, human?" again back to no names…

"Knuckles is here for sure, Shona saw him yesterday." I spoke flatly. Shona was next to me now "And where did you see Mephiles?" she asked.

Shadow shut the fridge, a package of hot dogs in hand and still didn't look over to us as he read the package.

"I didn't just see him." he put the dogs on the counter and walked over to my pantry. "I fought him. We were in the woods over there-" he motioned the forest a block over "and in Portland." he reached in the pantry and pulled out a bag of buns and a can of something.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my curiosity finally rising.

He held up the can and looked over to me with a blank stare.

It was a can of chili.

"If there's anything that faker will run blindly to is a chilidog." he hummed and walked back over to the counter. Shona busted up laughing and I tried to hold back my giggles. "That actually makes perfect sense." She laughed.

Within a few minutes we had about four chilidogs made up, we placed them on a plate and set them out on the back of Shona's car.

"Now, we wait." Shadow still was emotionless and pulled over a chair to watch out the dinning room window.


	10. Falling into Heart Attacks

We sat for maybe an hour staring down the plate of chilidogs on Shona's car, nothing had happened and the sun was starting to set. Shona got up to get something to drink and I turned to Shadow.

"look… Shadow about what I said-" I started quietly but he cut me off with a growl "I don't want to hear it."

I looked down to my hands that squeezed my knees. I inhaled and turned back to him "What I said earlier- I didn't mean it… I-"

"Just stop." he hissed, not looking at me still.

"I only said it because-"

He finally turned to me, a glare I had become too accustomed to was plastered on "I don't give a damn about your motives. I also said _I don't want to hear it._ Now- Shut up, girl."

We turned back to the plate to see it empty.

"God damn it!" Shadow yelled and stood up violently, then rushed to the door "Look what you did!" he growled.

Shona returned with two Coca-Colas "Did Sonic come by?" she asked, handing me a can.

I cracked the top "Yea and I tried to apologize to Shadow."

She scoffed "Yea, good luck with that."

Shadow came storming back in, empty tray in hand. He stomped off to the kitchen and I heard the tray crash into the sink. He returned, emerald in hand he pointed to Shona "You- Do you know where knuckles is?"

She shrugged "I might have an idea?"

"Great- go get him." He grabbed the top of my arm and yanked me up. "And you're coming with me." he growled.

"What? Why am I-"

He pointed out the window "We have to catch up to that faker."

"You're acting like we're hunting him! Calm the hell down!" I yanked away from his grasp "And let go of me!" I snarled.

I walked to the door "Come back here!" Shadow hissed. I stopped and leaned back threw the door and promptly flipped him the bird. As I walked outside and headed over to Shona's car I opened my mouth to shout for the blue blur. However I clamped down on my tongue when a strong grasp yanked me off balance by my forearm. I tried to yank away and bared my teeth "Leave me alone! I'm already covered in enough bruises!"

He raised his voice back "And you disserve every one of them, you injudicious girl!"

"No I don't, you maddening hedgehog!" with this he gripped my shirt and hurled me into my yard and I tumbled, scraping my arms as I went. I rolled onto my stomach and began to push myself up when he appeared in front of me. He began to speak but I lunged and let out an aggravating yell. He was quick to get me off by punting me in the stomach. I flew off and landed on my back- the ringing in my ears returned when my head snapped against the lawn. "How many times do we have to go threw this?" he snarled and approached me.

By this point Shona had already left and was going to get the red echidna. I rolled over and slowly made my way up onto my hands and knees. My breathing was harsh and I remembered how beat up I already was before I started this fight.

A wind picked up and hands hauled me up off the ground and in a flash my house was in the distance. I looked up to see cerulean blue quills and emerald eyes.

In a moment our surroundings changed to woods then changed again into an opening then back to woods. I constantly checked behind us and Sonic let out a chuckle "Don't worry about ol' Shadow! He can't keep up."

I jumped and let out a shriek when a whip of energy surged past us. Sonic and I both looked over his shoulder to see a more than familiar form skating in our direction- and he was gaining quickly. "No he's not! you better step it up Sonic!"

With a grin the blue blur leaned forward and I felt the pace quicken. I looked back behind us again to see shadow gone. "where did he go?"

"See I told ya!"

Then the thought hit me "He has an emerald- he can use-" and in a beam of light shadow was in front of us and I was ripped out of Sonic's grasp.

Shadow hefted me up and flopped me over his shoulder. I let out a gasp and gripped onto the smaller quills on his back when I realized how high we were- how the hell did we get all the way up here?

"Shadow don't you dare let go of me!" I shouted as I stared down the forest below. He let out a small scoff and we just hovered midair- waiting.

"Shadow-"

"Shut up."

"Look I-"

"Will you _shut up_. I have to pay attention!" I looked up to see his ears pivoting about and he stared off toward the horizon. He let out a grumble and spun to head back.

A powerful shove knocked me out of his grasp and I was sent flying. I let out a scream as I tumbled threw the air and watched as blue and black collided above me.

I was going to die.

I was sure that it was going to happen this way- and it was all because those damned hedgehogs.

A strong grip pulled my t-shirt taught and I stopped falling with a violent lash. "You blue Idiot!" I heard Shadow's voice directly above me. I couldn't look up to see who caught me but I took a wild guess.

He pulled up and went to grab my upper arm. I reached up to grab anything and it cost me. Instead of grabbing me- Shadow got a hand-full of my shirt and I slipped right out- tumbling downward again. I let out another scream and I was swiped out of the air.

Sonic landed and sprinted off with me in hand. I immediately put up a fuss "Put me down! Put me down!" he skidded to a stop and set me on my feet. I stumbled away from him regaining a steady breath. My hands and legs where shaking "You almost got me killed!" I shouted angerly and he looked at me, confused. "If you wouldn't have attacked Shadow I wouldn't have fallen!"

Ok- so I was really angry only because he caught me the second time- but I was pretty freaked out and I felt like my heart was about to beat open my ribcage.

Shadow landed behind me and as he strode past, tossed my t-shirt up to me. As I threw it on Sonic's confusion grew greater. "Look if I would have known prince of darkness over here was being out of character and saving you I wouldn't have done it. But when I showed up it looked like a damsel in distress situation."

I let out a sigh as my nerves calmed "Yes I thank you for that- and… I apologize for just yelling at you- I was mid-heart-attack."

Sonic let out a small laugh "No biggie!" he turned to run off but stopped "Oh and thanks for the chilidogs! I was starving!"

"Sonic- wait!"

He stopped after two steps "We actually need to talk to you- about how you all got here."

"You talk to him all you want, girl but I'm going home. I have nothing to speak to him about." Shadow snarled and turned to walk off.

"Oh no you don't! You walk your spikey ass back here!"

"Don't talk to me like a child!"

"Then stop acting like one!"

Sonic just stood and watched as Shadow and I bickered. We argued for maybe a few minutes before the threats started coming into play.

Sonic butted in "WHOA WHOA WHOA! Let's calm down here!" we both snapped our focuses toward him.

Sonic was right- and I snarled toward Shadow whom returned the gesture. "I'm not catching you next time." Shadow hissed and grabbed my forearm roughly and brought out the chaos emerald. "You coming with?" I asked sonic who shook his head "I'd rather walk." then dashed off.

The swirling ensued and we re-appeared in my driveway. About half a minute later and Sonic skidded to a stop a few feet away "Beat me!" he laughed and Shadow let out a snarl, turned then stomped inside. I noticed that Shona's car was back in the driveway again and I immediately headed inside, Sonic following close behind.


	11. For Once

"Knuckles! Hey pal!" Sonic greeted as we entered the kitchen to see Shona and Knuckles sitting at the island bar. Both Shona and knuckles' attention perked up and the echidna spun to face us.

"Hey!" Knuckles jumped down from the stool and started minor chit chat with Sonic. I looked about for grumpy-pants and was somewhat confused on his absence.

"Where's-" I asked to Shona- who took a sip from a Sprite and pointed upstairs. With a nod I headed to the stair case and slowed when I got to the top, stepping quietly off the last step and into the hallway. I peeked into each room as walked and eventually found myself in the TV room. I motioned to open the door leading onto the upstairs back deck when I heard the door leading from the hallway shut. I spun to see a fuming Shadow.

I figured he wasn't done with the argument from not too long ago and I started to mentally string threw responses.

"I'm not staying in the same house as that faker."

Not prepared for him to say this- my mind went blank as I processed.

"wait- what?'

"If the damned hedgehog is staying anywhere- I can tell you it's not here." he grumbled.

"I never said he was…?" I went threw the memories of my encounter with Sonic and none of what I said mentioned anything of the sort. "I don't understand why you would think that…" My voice was pretty flat.

"Good, I-"

I then quickly added "I mean why the hell would I invite him to stay? I didn't even want you to stay here. Hell- I don't want any one of you guys here."

"Well you don't have a choice in whether I stay here or not.'

"And what if Sonic says I don't have a choice?" I knew Sonic would never actually say that but I just wanted to see Shadow's reaction.

"Then I would personally deal with it."

I nodded "So we're on the same page for once?"

"For once." He gave a small nod then turned and opened the door to Sonic, Knuckles and Shona. Whom jumped back as the door opened. Had they been listening?

"Well I didn't think it was possible!" Shona snorted.

"What?" Shadow snapped.

"You two had a conversation that didn't end with someone getting attacked."

I let out a laugh "Actually that's two."

Sonic cleared his throat and walked past Shadow into the room "I don't believe we've been properly introduced I am-"

"Yea I know who you are Sonic- 'fastest thing alive', 'Blue blur' yada yada. I'm Allie." I held out my hand to which he shook. His constant smile almost annoyed me like it had when I was little; back when I played the games (which I guess I still do.) and watched the show.

"Since Shadow can't or more like _won't_ tell me how you got here- care to inform me?" I asked and Sonic gave a small nod.

"Yea no problem! Well… We where fighting Eggman again and this time he Teamed up with his Nega. We had all seven emeralds and unfortunately the Eggmans had all of the Sol emeralds." Knuckles than but in "But when the chaos energy hit the Sol emeralds a huge white explosion swept over everything!" hand motions where included in his explanations. Sonic nodded to this information "Then when I woke up I was in some grassy field."

"I was in the road." Knuckles added then pointed to Shona "And she tapped me with her car."

"Atleast someone know's how to break." Shadow added in- staring right at me with a brow raised. "Ok she has a little Honda Civic! I could hit you and 60 miles per hour and it would still be a tap to you."

"You hit him?" All three of them asked to me.

"A little." I shrugged.

"You broke my arm."

"And look you're fine! And I can vouch for functionality because every punch has hurt like hell!" I spoke in a sarcastic happiness.

"Not my fault you're fragile." he scoffed and crossed his arms.

"You should have just let me save you." Sonic added in to me. "The first time you got me was perfect timing."

"Right so I saved you twice! Guess that means you owe me one!"

I rolled my eyes "What do you want?"

"A chilidog and possibly a place to stay?" I felt the air grow cold and I tensed up. I didn't have to look to know Shadow was glaring expectantly at me. Waiting for me to kick sonic to the curb. Then I thought about it- if Sonic did stay here then I would have someone to keep Shadow from kicking my ass every time I say anything he doesn't seem to agree with.

Which was 95% of the time.

_I would take care of it personally._

Shadow's words rang in my memory.

"Sure. I think I can provide."

Sonic let out a small cheer and a low growl silenced the room. "That's not what we agreed on." Shadow snarled and I could see him holding back.

"Actually- I agreed that I didn't want anyone staying here."

"You said-"

"_I said-_ that I didn't want you here either. But you know what? Sonic doesn't beat me up every time I open my mouth!"

His fists balled up tighter and his brow was practically touching the top of his muzzle "Fine. Then I will take care of this problem personally."

I stepped between him and Sonic "You can take care of it by personally walking your self the fuck out of my house!" I bellowed.

He didn't even move but held his glare.

"Shadow the Hedgehog, I said get the hell out of my house!"

"I heard you, Allie." He then walked over to the door that lead to the deck and slammed it shut behind him. The room was left in silence for a moment and I stared down the door. I hid how shocked I was that he had listened. Then I realized it was the first time he had ever actually called me by name- well without me having to tell him...

**Hey everyone! FurrReal here!**

**What the hell is wrong with Shadow? one minute he's nice the next minute he's throwing a fit and beating her up!**

**Boys are confusing and i wouldn't want to put up with that crap either.**

**What do you think will happen now that Shadow's gone?**

**Do you think he's gone for good? Maybe he'll come back? Who knows?**

**~~FurrReal**


	12. Backpedaling From Resentment

Shona cleared her throat and motioned for Sonic and Knuckles to leave- to which they did. Shona's light touch on my shoulder caused me to jump away and it broke my blank stare from the door. "Hey… What's on your mind now…" She sounded concerned because she understood.

"Shona- I just kicked out my favorite character out the door so my almost least favorite could stay… I …" I rubbed my forehead and let out a sigh "I'm disappointed… I never thought he would be that big of a jerk! I mean- look at me! He put me in the hospital and my boyfriend into a coma!" her mouth formed a bit of a squiggled line. "Maybe if you hit him again it would knock sense into him?" she added jokingly and I let out a small laugh "Yea- I could hit him as hard as I could and the only progress I would get would be a huge dent in my car."

"And break his other arm."

"That too."

I inhaled deeply and we headed downstairs and I scooped up Luci as she ran up to my feet. I pet her head and grabbed a can of her food. I turned and let out only a small laugh as I remembered something.

I held up the can "Hey Sonic- want some cat food?"

His attention turned to me and his face twisted in discust "Yea thanks but no thanks."

"Just thought I'd ask." I giggled and set down Luci, emptying the can into her dish. I turned to Shona, whom was leaning against the counter, texting. "Hey do you think you can-" she cut me off "Already asked, my mom said I could stay."

I smiled and opened the main pantry.

"Then what do you want to do about dinner because I'm not cooking."

She had a huge grin on her face "I know exactly where we can go." then proceeded to push my keys across the counter to me.

Once in the car I let out a laugh when Shona mentioned where we were going. Neither Sonic nor Knuckles heard and looked confused. "You'll laugh when we get there." I grinned and put on my turn signal.

As we pulled around through the drive thru Sonic laughed as the neon sign came around. "Totally awesome." he was pressed up against the window and eyeballing the menu. Knuckles scoffed "Careful- it'll all go to his head before you know it."

"Hello and Welcome to Sonic's! What can I get you today?" the woman over the intercom cheered. "Yea I'll get a number 3 and…" I looked to Shona who held up a three with her fingers "Ok make that two number 3s and-"

"Four chilidogs!" Sonic leaned up from the back seat and yelled threw the window. I looked over to Knuckles who just shrugged "Just a burger."

I finished the order and continued up to the window; paying and receiving our bags, I passed them back to Sonic who immediately dug out a chilidog.

By the time we had gotten home Sonic was already threw two dogs and working on his third. I jumped out and slung my keys over my neck. I pulled the seat forward and Sonic leapt out, handing me a bag of food.

The others went inside and I locked my car. I froze up and stared down my keys. The small 2-D vinyl replica of Shadow keychain. In a fit of anger I unclipped it and turned to throw it. I stopped before the initial toss and let out a big sigh. I unlocked my car and threw the keychain in the bottom of the center consol. As mad as I was I couldn't find my self to throw the damned thing.

I slammed shut the door and re-locked my car, then headed inside to eat.

We ate then as the hours passed we managed to watch both Iron Man movies and the third Transformers movie. However Sonic couldn't manage to sit still that long and took off for a run. Knuckles however had been passed out on the couch since hallway threw Iron Man 2. The clock showed 1:30 Am and both Shona and I let out a yawn. She had already been laying down and had a blanket on the couch. I tapped her foot and she just continued snoozing. I got up and went to my room to change into pajamas. I threw on a loose Coca-Cola T-Shirt and a pair of black boxers on for shorts. I rubbed my eyes with my palms and looked down to see my eyeliner smeared across my hands. I grumbled and headed to the bathroom.

I finished washing my face and stared at myself in the mirror. I lightly touched on of the cuts on my cheek and sighed. I turned off the light and walked downstairs, filled a glass of milk and headed out onto the lower back deck. The cool Washington air soothed my senses and I sat down at the top of the steps, taking a sip from my glass. Wanting to get a view I headed to the top deck and climbed over the bench and onto the roof. I set my glass up on the highest roof and pulled myself up, rolling onto my back and staring up at the sky.

The stars flickered and the moon shown brightly. I breathed quietly and sat up. I looked out upon the rest of my neighborhood; street lights shining a yellow glow against the roads and nearby houses.

My conscience was killing me even when I knew it shouldn't be. "It was for the best Allie- don't be stupid." I hummed to myself and rubbed my temples. "He was nothing but mean to you… don't feel bad you took away probably the only place he had to stay… he can go and threaten someone else.. Yea… he's entirely self manageable."

Then another thought crossed me "what if he kills someone? It'll be all my fault because if he was here I could at least keep an eye on him."

"Do you always talk to yourself?" I heard Sonic's voice and I jumped. "Uh- I- no. No I don't. Just trying to relieve my mind is all."

"Why is kicking Shadow out stressing you out?" he sat down next to me and I mentally groaned.

_Just stay out of it._

He wasn't going to help me not resent what I did. I didn't want him in my house anymore than I wanted Shadow there. As bad as it sounded, Sonic's constant perky attitude drove me up a wall. It always has and knowing that it's going to be around constantly didn't make it better.

"It's not. I just don't want him to go and kill someone."

"Nah Shadow wouldn't do that!"

"He almost has."

Sonic looked me up and down "But see you're getting better already!"

"I'm not talking about me!" I snapped and he recoiled a bit "He put my boyfriend into a _coma_." I hissed "And I'm pretty sure he actually killed someone in the process of attacking the theatre!"

"Then don't let him stay here!"

"That's what he said about you." I growled.

"Well it's not like I'm going to kill you!"

"He didn't kill me either!"

"He was going to!"

"If he wanted me dead I would have been done for a long time ago." I stood up and climbed down and off my roof. He changed subjects "Oh! Guess where I ran to?"

I rolled my eyes "Where?"

"I went back through the woods and I came out at the top of the hill and made a few laps around that area up there."

"Good for you." I stopped as a thought hit me.

I ran inside and back downstairs, grabbing my keys and slipping on my shoes without socks on. I unlocked my car but decided to not take it. I reached into the center consol and hooked the Shadow keychain on the waistband of my shorts. I shut the door locked the car and quickly ditched the keys back inside, grabbing a blanket on the way.

"where are you going?" Shona was downstairs with the blanket she had earlier wrapped over her shoulders. "I'm going to be right back. Please keep Sonic here." she nodded and I strode out of the house.

I followed the road up the hill to the abandoned development. My breath clouded in front of my face as I walked, the blanket becoming a pain to carry.

I took a few turns and found myself standing in front of the house that had the door kicked in and a window missing. I took a deep breath and gathered my courage, then stepped onto the porch. The old boards creaked under my feet and my skin jumped.

I listened for anymore movement but I didn't hear any. I walked farther into the house and looked about in the dark. The house was empty minus some old furniture- however I didn't bother to check upstairs- if I was right and he was here; he would have ditched at the sound of me coming. I refolded the blanket and set it on the couch, I touched the cushions and was happy to feel a small amount of heat on them.

I unclipped the keychain and set it on the blanket. It would most likely confuse the hell out of him and if it did he would have to ask me about it. I felt like a bitch for kicking him out- I never wanted to hate him; but something about the fact he finally called me by name stuck in my mind.

Without spending anymore time there than I needed to I turned and made my exit. I jogged back down the road and down the hill, making it back to my house in a little under an hour. I walked back in the house and ditched my shoes at the entryway.

As I sat back down on the bed in my room and made Shona scoot over, I planned out how to deal with this situation.

My mind began to slow as I drifted to sleep and rolled over, shutting my eyes.

**Sorry if this chapter was confusing at all and even kinda slow but stories are never worth reading if something insane is always going on (or atleast i think so)**

**So- Allie has brought upon herself some major stress! She feels guilty for kicking out Shadow, even though he was a huge jerk, but she was never much of a fan of sonic to begin with...**

**oh and here's the keychain - http:/i01..com/photo/v0/339404679/Sonic_X_Immortal_Shadow_the_Hedgehog_**

**I have to admit that writing Sonic's lines where difficult because he's so parallel to Shadow :/**

**anyway I am on a roll so expect more updates soon!**

**~~FurrReal**


	13. Nightmares

When my eyes opened I stood in a dark hallway. I began walking forward but as I walked farther it had turned into a jog then finally I was running. The hallway was never ending and even though I was running- I wasn't running to get out…

I tripped and the floor fell out from underneath me and I began tumbling and I watched as the black above me seemed to distance. I slowly turned over to see a body of water bellow me.

I braced for impact and hit the water like concrete. The surface tension broke and I slipped below the water. As I plummeted, I exited from the water- completely dry.

I landed on my feet lightly. My clothes had changed into ones I had worn a few days prior. My surroundings where a field outlined in a forest. I knew where I was and as a chilling breeze crept over my skin, I turned.

Crystallized claws clamped down on my collar and I was lifted to stare straight into Mephiles' cold eyes. "He's not here to save you, stupid girl." his voice echoed about and seemed far away despite how close he was. I watched in horror as his image changed to look like mine again. As his arms grew to be connected and changed to my skin tone, a black and cracked layer spread down my arms. I screamed but no noise came out and Mephiles let out a cackle "This is all your fault…"

I held up my arms and watched as they broke apart and felt to the ground, turning into dust. As I opened to scream again my lower jaw disintegrated and the hole spread down to my chest- which disintegrated down to the bone. All of my insides turned black minus my heart and my lungs began to slow and turn to rock, croaking my breathing. "He could have saved you…" Mephiles' hand pressed down over my heart and the sound of a crystal tearing flesh blacked out my nightmare.

I sat up quickly and smashed my forehead against my red lamp. "FUCK!" I yelled and put a hand to the small bump on my forehead. I looked over to see that Shona was already awake and staring me down with wide eyes. "Whoa- what kind of nightmare was that?"

"A terrifying one." I grumbled and rubbed my eyes.

"Can you remember any of it?"

_Yes. "_No… not really."

She nodded "Well… Both Sonic and Knuckles left to go and see if they could find anyone… where did you run off to last night?"

"Cascadia… I left a blanket for Shadow…"

Shona raised her eyebrows to what I had said. "Peace offering?" she asked.

"Yea... Kinda..."

"What else is there?" she egged on.

"I left my keychain there." I looked over to her. She was quiet for a moment "_The_ keychain?"

I nodded.

"Well shit. How do you plan to explain this?" she snapped. I threw my hands up "I just figured it would make him have to talk to me again!"

"I can't believe you still want contact with that bastard."

"I can't help it!"

"Allie-"

"Sho I know!"

We were quiet for a few more seconds.

"I have this aching feeling that Sonic can't keep me safe- which is stupid because all he does is stop bad guys and save people... But I still don't feel safe..."

"It's just because you don't like him."

"Maybe your right but I still don't feel safe..."

We both grumbled back and forth for a bit longer about nonsense before rolling out of bed and fetching brunch. We chatted as we ate our cereal and continued chatting about as we got ready for the day.

"So what time do you have work tonight?" she asked, finishing her eye shadow. I checked the clock on my phone "At 4 o'clock so I have about two hours..." I hummed and finished curling my hair. She replied with a small hum then smiled brightly "Hey, doesn't Octo-tat work today?" she asked.

I thought for a moment "Yea I think so..."

"Perfect- I will come and visit later."

"Don't forget to leave a tip for your favorite hostess." I grinned over to her and she laughed. Her phone began to ring and she groaned as the word 'mom' glowed on the screen.

She answered with a low "Yes?"

Her mom chattered on the other side and Shona replied with small "ok"s and "sure"s then after a few minutes she hung up and rolled her eyes. "Mothers… I love her but she can ask some dumb questions…"

I just let out a laugh and checked my all black work uniform for any marks or makeup smudges about. After my quick check I proceeded to pull my freshly curled hair into a ponytail as required for my uniform.

"Well I have to go home and get ready for soccer… Mother's orders…" She held up her phone and I walked her to her car "Make sure you keep your red friend out of sight." I reminded her even though I didn't need to.

"Duh." She plopped in the driver's seat "Hey at least this one won't beat you up."

"Oh ha, ha. Remind me to tell you how funny you are." I grumbled with sarcasm.

After Shona had left I went about and cleaned the house to kill some time. I finished my final chore just as the clock struck the 30 minutes till work mark and I happily hopped in my Bronco, blasting the music as always.

In a second Sonic was in the passenger seat and I jumped out of my skin "Holy shit!"

"Hey where are ya' goin'?" he grinned.

"Work. I won't be back until 9:30." I slowed to the stop light as it flicked red. "Cool! So I ran to-"

"That's nice, Sonic." I cut him off, not caring. "Oh just a heads up- Mephiles is around. I wasn't sure if you were aware."

"Whoa! No I didn't- how are you sure?"

"He attacked me." I turned into the parking lot and kept an eye out for a spot.

"How did you get away?" his eyes were rounder than normal in surprise.

"Shadow saved me. Both times."

The car was silent for a few minutes as I concentrated on parking and Sonic stared down his shoes. "Is that why kicking Shadow out is making you feel bad? You feel like you owe him one?"

"I guess you could say that." I didn't like Sonic- I knew that much- but I wasn't going to tell him I felt like someone such as the Ultimate Life-form could probably come and save me much faster and do a better job at it.

"Well no need to worry about Mephiles! I'll take care of him if he show's his icy face!"

I put on a fake smile "Thanks, Sonic." I got out of the car and waited for him to dash off before locking it. As I walked into the Sushi restaurant I was greeted by my coworkers and I waved back with a bright smile.

The night passed by smoothly as I greeted and sat every party with a flow and without complication. Every so often a party of familiar faces would come in and I would have some time to chit chat. I would also get the good old question of why I had the bandages up and down my arms and of course the occasional "How is your boyfriend doing?"

As the dinner rush died off and I was dismissed as soon as we hit closing time at nine I was gave my goodbyes and walked with a small bounce in my step to my car. I unlocked it and opened the door to throw my purse behind my seat. I was welcomed by a big smile and obnoxious "Hey there!"

I let out a long sigh "Hello."

"Is everything ok?"

"Just tired."

"Oh… well at least you'll be able to get a good night's sleep!"

I groaned and jumped into my seat and put the keys in the ignition.

Yea… sleep… I wish it was good.

During the entire car ride home Sonic blabbed on about where he ran to and clues to finding more of the crew. I ignored most of it and tried to figure out some other new plan to get him away from me for an hour or so.

"-Mephiles showing up." I caught the last half of Sonic's sentence. "Wait what was that about Mephiles?" I asked.

"It seems like it may not be a while until he shows up again." He repeated and peered out the passenger window. "That's great news." I hummed with a small amount of relief.

I let out a yawn as we walked inside and he stayed down in the kitchen as I went my way to upstairs. I flicked on the light to my room and flopped down on the bed. I snuggled against my pillow and looked at the clock on my phone.

It was 9:30pm exactly. I heard a pair of footsteps stop in my doorway. "So I was wondering-"

"Sonic, for the love of god I am tired and wish to sleep." I grumbled and listened as his steps sounded down the hall as he walked away.


	14. Safety Now Travels in Singles

My eyes flicked open as a cold chill smoothed of my exposed arms and sent a shiver down my body. I looked over to my clock and was surprised to see myself up at such a time. Luci purred and slept on her back against my side. I pet her head and she stirred awake, stretching her legs before leaping off the bed and sitting at my door. I slid to my feet and rubbed my face. "Fuck…" I groaned then stood and stumbled my way to my door. My legs were wobbly like Jell-O and my head was in a fog. I opened my door and jumped as a loud and ecstatic "Morning!" was shouted.

"Jesus! Do you need to yell?"

"Sorry- I-"

I shoved passed Sonic and let out an agitated groan as I stumbled down the stairs. My legs finally stiffened and I was back to normal walking- more like a lazy shuffle actually.

I ran thru a list of things I needed to do for the day and wrote down a grocery list.

After spending a few minutes with my lists I headed back upstairs to find myself alone in the house seeing a sticky note on my bedroom door from Sonic telling me he was going on a run.

"And Shona wonders why I don't feel safe. Damn hedgehog is never around." I grumbled and proceeded to get ready for the day.

I jumped into my Bronco and made my way to the hospital, my stomach dropped as I entered the doors to large building. My mind retracing myself back to where my boyfriend rested quietly in his bed, his chest rose and fell slightly.

My palms broke into a sweat and I just stood at the foot of the bed- not a word or whimper escaping my throat. The nurse entered the room and I jumped "he's just unconscious now…" she hummed.

"You mean- he came out of the coma?" I asked, astounded.

She nodded with a quaint smile "Yes, right now the doctor has him under some medication to help with his wounds."

A small groan came from the boy in the bed and my attention perked up immediately. His eyes peered open and began to swirl over the room, stopping when tracing my form. "Babe?" he groaned out then coughed.

Tears began to swell in my eyes and I leapt over to the side of his bed "Oh my god- you're awake!" small droplets of water splashing onto the covers and his blue smock. "I'm so sorry…" I whimpered "This is all my fault… I'm the reason you're in here…" he touched my arm lightly "No it's not…"

"Yes! It is! If I just would have listened to him… If I would have just _listened._" I sobbed and gripped the sheets tightly.

My stomach grew in knots as I contemplated my next move. I couldn't decide on whether it would be better for everyone or not…

"I…" I inhaled a shaky breath "I don't think… I think… we should…" I bit my lip and withdrew another shaking breath. "I want to keep you safe… I don't want you here ever again… I think it would be safer if we bro… broke up…" I let my tears cascade down my cheeks as I walked out of the room, my now _ex_-boyfriend calling out after me.

When I arrived home I stood in the living room and dropped to my knees. My hands trembled and my body began to ache as the sobs returned.

"Hey… what's the matter?" Sonic asked, entering threw the back door and walked thru the kitchen over to me. "It's nothing…" I wiped my eyes.

"No it's not. What happened?"

"I broke up with my boyfriend…" my voice was little and barely over a whisper.

"What? Why would you do that?" he sat on the floor in front of me.

"Because of Shadow… I didn't want to risk that damned hedgehog hurting him again… it's just safer…"

I felt his hands rest on my shoulders "Hey everything is going to be okay…" he hummed with a light hearted smile. "I'm terrified, Sonic… I've been having nightmares…"

"Are they of Mephiles?" he was calm and his voice had a soothing tone.

Ok maybe he wasn't so bad… it was nice to know he cared too.

I let out a nod.

"Besides it's not like I haven't kicked Mephiles' butt before!" he grinned.

I let out a small laugh and wiped my eyes one last time before standing up. "Thanks Sonic."

As the day drifted away I watched the clock for a time to leave so I could make it to Shona's soccer game. "Hey, where ya' goin'?" Sonic asked as he followed me out to my car. I leapt in and he jumped in the passenger seat "Sho has a soccer game and I plan to go." I hummed, pulling out of the driveway. "Oh… so I can't go, can I?"

I shook my head "No we can't risk having you be seen."

He twiddled his thumbs a bit and remained silent.

"But we can get a chilidog first." I cracked a half-smile and he cheered.

I laughed as he scarfed down his first dog "So why do you love those things so much?"

He swallowed "Their delicious! I don't know why you wouldn't like them!"

"This is true." I nodded and merged onto the highway, reading the "Minutes to get to Seattle" digital board that changes based on traffic.

Pleased that I was able to get to Seattle sooner than the board predicted, I drove almost aimlessly about the city till I found the fields, recognizing Shona's car and her Mother's that parked right next to it, I knew I found the right place. I parked and Sonic hopped out then dashed away "Don't go far!" I called out after him.

I locked my car as I walked away and jogged over to the field and sat down next to Shona's mother, Sheri. "Well hi there, miss Allie-Ballie!" She greeted with a big smile. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

"Oh I'm fine- all the cuts and bruises are healing, I'm just a bit sore is all." I hummed and waved to Shona who was standing on the sidelines waiting to be swapped in. "How's your boyfriend?" she asked quietly. "He's awake…" I looked down to my hands.

"Oh well that's great news!" she smiled brightly and gave me a one armed hug.

I opened my mouth to speak but Shona was swapped in and I was cut off by Sheri cheering for her.

The game lasted for about 45 minutes and Shona's team won. My ears were ringing from Sheri's shouts and cheers.

I walked up to my friend, who huffed a bit "We kicked ayuss!" She laughed and I couldn't help but laugh as well. "I would reply but I can't hear because of your mom." I giggled and she rolled her eyes "I know I feel sorry for you."

"I have good and bad news, Sho." My tone turned serious.

"What is it?"

"Well my- uh- boyfriend is awake." I stammered over the word.

"Oh that's great-"

"But we aren't ya' know… _Together_… Anymore…"

"Oh Hun…" She stuck out her bottom lip. "I know something that'll cheer you up… starts with X ends with Box." She gave me a one armed hug and squeezed tightly and I let out a small lighthearted chuckle.


	15. Playing Favorites Leads to Loss

I walked inside and yawned. Unfortunately Shona's mom denied her request to spend the night. Sonic dashed about the house a bit before coming to a stop by me in the kitchen. "You never stop moving do you?" I asked with a chuckle. He laughed "Nah not really…"

I washed my faced, dressed in pajamas and stood in the middle of my room staring down the small item on my pillow. I didn't move and the fact that it was there scared me.

I walked over to my bed and picked up my small vinyl keychain of Shadow and just looked in silence.

He had been here.

The fact that I wasn't being thoroughly about the keychain, confused me. I opened my door and peeked out. The sound of small snoozes sounded from the guestroom.

The night was dark and cold. My feet where frozen and I couldn't feel my toes as I walked down the pavement. I came upon the abandoned house and stumbled in. "Shadow!" I called out with a shiver. I stood still and held my breath- a creak sounded from the back deck and I made my way to it.

My breath was cold and hazed in the night "Shadow?"

"Not quite..." a low voice echoed and icy hands gripped my shoulders and spun me around. I faced Mephiles with a look of horror. I shook free and dropped to my feet- stumbling away from the demon. He let out a cackle and I turned to run- only to stop short as crystals shot up from the ground.

No.

I can't get trapped- that will be the instant end of me.

"SHADOW!" I yelled as I made a quick dash to the left to dodge a smaller wall. Still no show of the hedgehog and I just screamed as I ran, dodging various walls and crystal formations. "He's not coming to save you anymore..." Mephiles hummed and whipped to be in-front of me. I toppled backwards and began crawling away, becoming short of breath and my adrenaline rushed.

The demon gripped the back of my shirt and I lifted off the ground. I kicked and struggled relentlessly. In a flash of light a strong force smashed into Mephiles and I was sent flying, only to collide with the ground and sent my vision into black...

My sight drifted back as a pair of arms scooped my limp body from the pavement. My eyes drifted about but any images I could take in blurred and swirled together...

I regained consciousness again and the environment was significantly different- I recognized the photos on the walls of my TV room and two distorted and muffled voices. One had a low growling tone and the other was defensive.

My hearing came to before my vision could un-blur and clear. "You idiot!" the harsh tone sounded familiar but my mind was so scrambled I couldn't place it to a face. "You're here so she's in your care!"

I just let my eyes close and I focused on the voices.

"Hey! Last time I checked she was calling out for _you_ to help her!"

"That doesn't mean anything! You should have helped her!"

"Well I sure as hell wasn't going to stand there and let you not do anything!"

"That wasn't your decision to make!"

The voices fuzzed up and I drifted off again. When my eyes creaked open I was laying in my bed staring up at my ceiling. My vision was clear again and all the remained of my crash to the ground was a small sore lump.

Sunlight poured in threw the window and I swung to my feet. I didn't make it two steps before sonic appeared in the doorway. "Hey, where did you go last night?" he smiled and handed me a cup of coffee. "Thanks- uh- just out..."

"I heard you come back in way late..."

When did I walk home? I could barely remember anything from my hit to the head to when I woke up in my room. "I saw Mephiles..." I said quietly and his reaction was odd. He didn't seem surprised at first then raised his brow. "How did you get away? Are you ok?"

"I- I don't know... I think someone saved me... But I can't remember anything- I hit my head really hard."

"Well next time you intend on leaving I'm going with. It's too dangerous now."

"Thanks..." I had a pretty monotone voice and honestly I was actually glad he would go with next time.

"No biggie- I should have gone with- I mean- I could have protected you."

My memory spiked to a conversation I heard last night. I recognized the defensive voice as Sonic's and I became angered by the fact that he was lying right threw his teeth.

"You're a liar."

"I- what?" He was caught off-guard.

"You argued with someone last night. I didn't walk home. Someone brought me home." I raked back over my hazy memories and my anger was brought back with a small amount of acid "shadow brought me back last night, didn't he?" Sonic just stared at me- unsure of how to respond.

"Fuh- I knew not to expect you to keep me safe-"

He cut me off with an irritated tone "Whoa! Hold up! If you remember that argument then you full well know that I did follow you! If it wasn't for me- the faker would have left you for Mephiles."

"Why do you always call him that?" I hissed.

"Why do you always stand up for him? He put you in the hospital! _The hospital_, Allie!"

I kept my jaw squeezed shut.

"Answer me." his tone was still irritated but it wasn't threatening.

"Because." I spat, my blood rising to my face.

"That's not a reason."

"It's a reason enough."

"Well I'm pretty sure he doesn't want anything to do with you so you can stop trying to buddy up to him." Now he was searching for a nerve to hit.

"Shut the hell up! He's saved me more times than you have! And all he needs is a friend!"

He let out a scoff "He needs friends like Egghead needs the emeralds!"

He successfully found the nerve he was looking for and let out a small "tsk" when I didn't reply. "Stop playing favorites to someone who obviously doesn't care about you."

"Shut up."

"No I won't. I'm not going to stand here and let your stubbornness lead you to death!"

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. He hates humans and I know you're full aware of that…"

My fists clenched tighter.

"And you know he hasn't made any exceptions."

In a fit of rage I swung out and he stumbled back from my punch that he didn't expect.

"I said **shut up.**"

My blood boiled. Shadow had _nobody_ and has had _nobody_ for a long time.

"Forget this. You obviously detest having me here- I don't know why I even bother."

"Then get out!" I shouted.

"I will!" he sneered.

"The faster the better!" I hissed and the blue blur dashed away.

The day drabbled on with just me staying at home the whole time... cleaning.

The house was silent without Sonic jabbering on about his day and I let out a sigh. I was too harsh on him- he was just trying to help...

He was only nice to me too... He never did anything that hurt me or even remotely try to harm me...

God damnit...

I crawled onto my roof to think and looked up to the stars.


	16. Surges and Transfers

I looked over the dead neighborhood and let out a sigh. A creak went over the roof and I turned to see thin air. I faced forward and jumped out of my skin. There stood the ebony hedgehog I hadn't seen in days.

He uncrossed his arms for a moment to throw my keychain into my lap without a word.

I closed my mouth.

"Explain." He groaned. I pressed down my brow "You've been gone for days. Where have you-"

"Explain. The keychain, now." his voice was harsh.

I picked up said keychain and brushed my thumb over it. "You first." I looked up to him. "Where have you been for the past couple of days?"

He shifted from foot to foot before dropping his arms and rolling his eyes in an irritated fashion.

"You damn well know where I've been." His voice was still harsh and I kept my calm.

"My apologies for caring." I hummed and set down the keychain.

"Caring? Last time I checked you kicked me out of your house."

Damn it. I hate it when his logic works "Yea I guess you're right."

"You guess?"

"Can I ask you something?" I looked down to my hands in my lap, remembering the fight I had with Sonic. "Not until you explain the-" He started but I cut him off with a shrill snap "I'll explain the stupid fucking keychain as soon as you answer this question!"

His brow pressed down to a deeper glare.

"Why do you save me? Why don't you just let me get killed?" my voice was little and when I peeked up to look at him I noticed he was slightly surprised. His eyes where widened and I could tell he was mentally asking himself the same question. He let out a small stammer "B-Because; If I let Mephiles get away with anything then that's one step ahead of the rest of us."

"How am I 'a step ahead'?"

"Because you seem to know more about us than most people in this damn dimension and speaking of which- explain why there are articles of clothing, accessories and memorabilia of the faker and myself sold around here?" His tone was a lost one- as if he was angry yet he was almost… scared to know. Like he knew the answer but didn't want to believe it.

"In this dimension you are not supposed to exist. You are fictional; A character from a video game series that was released in the 1990's."

"If I didn't exist then explain how I'm here and we're having this conversation."

"I cannot."

"Then explain how any of those healing injuries of yours would have happened if I didn't exist."

"I… can't…"

He began to raise his voice and he seemed flustered. "That's because _I_ _am real! _I live and breathe!"

He snapped to be standing over me and clutching the collar of my shirt and in a second we flashed to be midair and I let out a scream. I gripped his wrists and he began yelling "EXPLAIN IT TO ME!"

"I CAN'T EXPLAIN IT! I just said you shouldn't exist! I never said that you didn't!" I panicked. The swirling of teleporting ensued and I was dropped back onto the floor of my T.V. Room.

He jumped back from me and stared down to his hands, a small amount of shakiness in his form.

It was strange to watch the Ultimate Life-form break down emotionally. To have such character go from being as readable as a blank piece of paper to drawn out perfectly and practically written on a billboard.

He dropped to his knees, his voice was low "If I don't exist then that means all I have ever tried to accomplish for… Maria… has gone to waste because… she just _doesn't exist_."

I reached out and he flinched away from me "Don't touch me, human."

I dropped my hand and he looked over to me "Why do you bother with me?"

And there was that question again.

"All I do is hurt you and yet you don't leave me alone. I put you in the hospital, I almost killed that boy. Hell- I've almost killed you how many times now?"

"A lot…"

"Why do you stick around? Can't you just see I want to be alone?"

I let out a sigh "Because you don't really want to."

He became disgruntled "Yes I do."

"If you did you wouldn't have saved me more times than you have tried to kill me. If you really didn't want me around I would be dead and that's the end of that."

He was quiet for a moment before looking back up to me.

Then the most confusing thing happened.

His eyes rolled up under his eyelids as they closed and he collapsed backwards onto the floor. I shuffled over to him and shook his body "Shadow?" did he feint? What the hell just happened? I leaned down and put my ear to his chest, a faint shudder of a heartbeat calmed my nerves and something else caught my attention; More like the absence of something- the rings on Shadow's wrists where both gone.

Fuck.

I quickly grabbed the emerald and placed it in his hand, wrapping both of mine around his and the gem. The energy emitting from the emerald caused it to begin shining brightly. "Shadow if you can hear me I want you to think of where you last left the rings…"

I didn't get any sort of response.

"God damnit! Uh- uh- Chaos Control!" and the swirling began as I wished to go the abandoned house. We re-appeared on the dusty floor of the old house and I began my search. I pulled up the couch cushions and pushed over the large piece of furniture.

Nothing.

I pushed it back over and fixed the cushions, lifting and placing Shadow's limp body on said couch. I grabbed the blanket I had left a few nights ago and tossed it onto him. I made a mad dash to upstairs, slipping on the old wooden stairs. I tore thru the house, my heart beginning to quicken as I worried for the ebony hedgehog's safety.

As I trudged back down the stairs I slipped again and tumbled to the bottom cutting open various places on my arms and hands. Swearing a constant line of profanities as I limped my way over to Shadow, I grabbed hold of the emerald, knowing that it was an energy conductor and should be helping him at least regain consciousness.

A large and powerful surge hit my system and I let out a surprised yelp. My energy level in turn dropped and I became fatigued.

In the meantime Shadow drew in a deep breath and his eyes shot open. My body ached as fell to the floor and I strained to get back onto my feet. "Where are those damned rings?" I shouted and he grabbed my arm shouting the emeralds command and we reappeared in the midst of a forest. I struggled to my feet and looked around me- the forest was heavily damaged, as if someone had been kicking and punching the trees.

I took a guess as to who hit them and was happy to figure that he took out his anger on trees and not people. Shadow stumbled and fell down to a kneel "Damn human energy…" he grabbed my arm and the shock hit me again. I let out a yowl and I literally felt my energy zap away as he absorbed it, causing me to fall to the forest floor. I breathed heavily as I struggled to roll over and get to my hands and knees, my adrenaline the only thing keeping me conscious.

"FUCK!" I snarled and Shadow limped over to a nearby tree, a large hole in the trunk. He reached in the hole and retrieved the rings. He leaned back against the tree and slid down till he was sitting on the ground. His breathing was beginning to slow and his eyelids started to droop as he slid on the rings, twisting them and snapping them into place.

He gave a loud inhale and exhale as the red flaps on his gloves returned and beamed with a crimson glow. I shakily pushed up to my hands and knees "Did you-" I coughed "Did you just absorb my energy?"

He nodded "however I burn threw it ten times faster than chaos energy." He let out a grunt as he stood and walked over to me. "I didn't know you could do that…" I huffed and sat back on my feet, struggling to keep my eyes open from fatigue.

He reached out and I took his hand to help me up- well I would have stood if I wasn't being fed energy that prickled my skin and raced my heart. I let out a scream and we both released from the grip. I stumbled away, no longer tired or drowsy. "The hell did you just do to me?"

"I retransferred the energy."

"That was like a static shock on steroids mixed with shots of caffeine." I looked at my slightly shaky hands.

"Some of the energy must have mixed with my own. It shouldn't kill you, especially due to the small amount you received." He was calm and looked about our surroundings.

"Oh yea 'Shouldn't' that makes me feel positive…" I laughed sarcastically "I feel like my chest is going to explode open…"

"Let's refrain from that. It would be…" he looked over to me and held a blank expression before turning back to wherever he was looking "messy."

"Why didn't you have your rings on? I don't have that machine to charge you back up like the ARK. You could've died." He started to walk off and I trailed behind him. "I suppose I could have." He ducked under a branch and I followed suit.

"That didn't answer my question, Shad." I grumbled, not watching my words only to realize it a second too late. He stopped walking and looked over his shoulder at me. My muscles tensed and waited for some sort of harsh retaliation.

"Humph." And he turned back around and continued walking.

… What the hell?

"You're not mad at me?" I asked aloud.

He held a pause "…No." and kept his calm pace.

Why was he being so calm? I guess I should have been more appreciative of this passive Shadow but I was so confused and partially stunned that I couldn't.

We kept walking in silence and I was curious as to where he was leading us.

He randomly stopped and turned to face me. "How's your heart?"

"Uh… fine?" I felt my pulse to notice that it had calmed back down to normal pace.

"Where are we going by the way?"

"Oh, we just made a couple circles around the clearing."

"Uhm… care to explain?"

"I could let you sit there and not burn off the energy before it kills you." His tone was a snide one and gave a small glare down to him. "Sorry for asking, then."

"Good. Now-" he held out a hand "Time to take you home."

I just stared down his white glove "How do you know you won't super shock me and I'll just explode everywhere?"

He rolled his eyes and grabbed my forearm with a bit of force and I clenched- only to receive no shock whatsoever. The surroundings swirled and hazed together as we teleported home.

**Hey guys!**

**Shadow just keeps getting stranger by the day... why the heck is he so calm and passive all of a sudden?**

**Allie's lucky to have gotten off easy!**

**Tell me some of the reasons why you think Shadow's being so strange?**

**hurray for long chapters too!**

**~FurReal**


	17. Energetic Addictions

"Now answer my question." I pulled my arm away. "Why did you take off your rings?" He stared up at me and didn't answer- he just kept his mouth in a small straight line and his brow pressed down to his nose slightly. His straight face caused my blood to begin to boil.

"God damnit! Stop being so calm!" I bellowed.

"Would you rather I beat you up?" his response threw my thought train off-kilter and I was unsure of how to answer. "I didn't think so. I want to know this, human… why did you try to save me?"

"I won't answer that until you answer my question."

"I guess we'll never know then." He hummed and turned to walk off. I gripped the upper part of his arm and spun him to face me. He was angered by the contact and harshly pushed away my hand and sent a glare my way. I didn't sense any motion of holding back however.

Something was just off.

"Hit me." I snarled.

"I don't think so." He hissed in return.

"Why not?"

"Why would I harm someone who just saved me?"

"BECAUSE IT'S WHAT YOU DO!" I jabbed him violently in the chest with my index finger and I could tell he was getting frustrated. Why the hell was I trying to provoke him? I kept asking myself this but I think the fact that he was being so tolerant irritated me.

A fist landed itself against my stomach and my breath shot out of my system. My stomach stirred about and it felt like energy charged from my core to my fingers. Some of the chaos energy must still be in my system. I coughed as I fell down to my knees. I hadn't expected such a foreign power source to react so calmly in my relatively fragile body, well fragile compared to Shadow's.

I began to start laughing slightly. God, what was wrong with me. "Why did you save me, human?" his voice returned to the low and scornful tone he normally had. "Because I've already seen you die once… I didn't think we needed a recap."

"I took off my rings to calm down."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"I drain my energy faster than normal so it would be the equivalent to Anesthetics for you."

"Is that why you've been so calm? You're just tired?" I looked to him unbelieving of the utter bullshit that spilled from his mouth. "Luckily for you- yes. You would be missing a hand by now if I wasn't."

I scoffed and at the mention of my hand, glanced down to it- only to do a double take to see the cuts and bruises had healed and my skin held imperfections. I guessed the chaos energy caused a rapid speed to recovery and was satisfied with that.

"Well, don't you ever do that again." I growled.

"Excuse me?" His tone was more aggravated and he was starting to wake up.

"I said- **don't you ever do that again**." I repeated.

"And who do you think you are to tell me what I can and can't do?" he snarled.

"The person who just saved your damn life and it was a close enough call for both of us. Hell- next time you run out of energy I may not be around to pick your ass up." I growled in return. He glared up to me an obvious strain to not hit me then and there caused his small frame to shake only a minute amount. "You know I'm right- admit it."

"Don't expect me to."

"I'm not expecting you to. I'm telling you to." I narrowed my eyes and balled my fists. God, why did I keep this guy around? Or even want to, for that matter?

"Fuh-" With a wave of his hand, he turned and walked down the hall.

"Yea, fuck you too." I snarled to his back.

After he had gone downstairs, I flopped down onto the couch and put my face in my hands, letting out an irritated groan. What am I going to do with him? And it's not like I can be pissed about his return sense I practically begged for him to come back. I rolled over to be on my side and let out a sigh.

My eyes opened and sunlight peered in threw the windows. I let out grumble and rubbed an eye, checking the time. I stood with a wobble and my stomach collapsed- with a violent lurch all the contents I had eaten emptied onto the floor. I let out violent coughs before another hurl. My skin prickled and my body shook as I threw up a few more times. The substance exiting my mouth turned a dark shade of red and gave off an iron like taste.

"SHADOW! GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!" I screamed with a crack in the pitch of my voice. He walked casually in the room "what do you wa-"

I spat up more blood, my throat was on fire.

His eyes widened "your body is reacting poorly to the absence of the chaotic energy."

"Well do something!" I creaked out, tears dripping down my cheeks as I felt my stomach turning again.

He snapped his rings on his wrist off and set them on the coffee table. I jumped away before he could touch me.

"OH HELL NO! PLAN B!"

"There is no plan B!" he snarled and one hand grabbed my neck- the other hit my stomach with a flat palm. A large surge hit my system and I let out a yowl.

The chaotic energy snapped threw my veins and my shrill yell croaked to a silent and harsh exhale. My eyes began to burn and my voice returned as he jumped away. My hands clapped over my eyes as they began to water uncontrollably. My stomach untwisted and the pain burned away with a wash of heat that made its way to my face.

"FUCK!" I screamed, the heat turned incinerating once it grazed the sockets of my skull. It felt like someone was weaving a hot needle threw my irises and my vision blacked. I was still fully conscious and my senses where hitting the rev-limiter.

My vision burned into a red haze and then color return the more I blinked and let the tears drip. By this point Shadow had his rings back on and was grabbing the emerald.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." he harshly grabbed my arm but it wasn't out if irritation- but more like in haste.

"Nobody can see you!"

"Allie, god damn it! Just shut up and listen to me!"

"What the fuck are doctors going to do?" I was a mess and I knew it but I was too scared of the outcome. What if Shadow had overdone it on the energy and now I had to have it like a drug addict needed their fix or their body fell apart? My tears turned into weeping sobs as he grabbed my wrist. "Stand up."

I Waverly stood, only to wobble and use him to stabilize. I leaned against him, most of my weight on the top of his head.

We teleported and we were on the sidewalk in front of an ER. I took a second to see what I looked like in the reflection. I looked like hell. Blood was down my shirt and pants and arms.

He walked me to the door "remember to tell them to go an extra dose on the anesthesia. The chaos energy will fight it the whole time." his voice was calm but his aura let off a worried tension.

"What's my excuse for needing extra doses?" I mumbled.

"You have a high tolerance."

I stumbled in threw the automatic doors and coughed up a decent amount of blood into my hand. The tears began to flow again as pain hit my abdomen. In a second I had nurses and personnel scooping me up and onto a bed.

"Ready the anesthetic!"

I grabbed the doctor's arm and he looked down to me, a syringe in hand "double that- my tolerance is high." I sputtered out.

He looked at me for a moment then administered the needle. As the contents emptied into my system I felt them drift across my limbs- a small warm sensation following behind and leaving tingling nerves in its wake. A second dose was added to my body and I slowly but surely drifted off into a numb and silent haze.


	18. History Lessons

I stared up at the sterile ceiling in the hospital room, counting the holes in the ceiling. I was getting around to the two thousandth when a small swishing noise caught my attention. I looked over to see Shadow standing by the window, the moonlight pouring in and accenting the crimson streaks on his quills with a small shine.

He seemed a little on edge about something "So what did they do?"

"They hooked me up to some drug that slows down a rapid heartbeat…"

"Any spikes sense this morning?"

I shook my head "No, thank God…" I let out a sigh "I've been here to many times…"

"I think I gave you too much energy- So it almost backfired." He let out a heavy sigh and rubbed his hand down his face. "This is my fault… I'm-" he stopped mid-sentence and clenched shut his jaw. His crimson irises locked onto mine and I was confused by the eye contact.

"Your eyes- they're… there's something different…" his voice was low and curious. "What do you mean _different_?" I didn't hide the worry in my voice- or how uncomfortable I felt with the connection between his eyes and mine.

"There's a small amount of _red_ in them." He continued to inspect my hazel irises.

**Red.**

There should not be any of such color in my gold, brown and light green mixes. I spun my feet off the bed and he was next to me to lean on as I stood. He helped me to the mirror in the bathroom and I stared in bewilderment. A small red ring circled around my pupil and flaked out into my hazel irises.

A very minimal glow was barely noticeable as I scanned over the added in color.

"The energy must have infused into some of your DNA after the third dose." He spoke lowly. "What do you think caused it to fuse?" I leaned against the sink and closer to the mirror.

"The amount of energy and how many times you've had interaction with it."

"Interaction with it? This just happens after three times?"

"Well you didn't count how many times you've gone through chaos control- you obviously got used to it, seeing as how you don't lock up every time it happens."

"So that would put me a little over ten interactions… great." I paused for a moment and a thought hit me. "Wait how do you know all of this?"

"It wasn't an accident that I'm able to house this much energy and not-" he cleared his throat "-as you put it 'Explode'."

"You're telling me they testing chaos energy on humans?"

He nodded "the red ring was a normal occurrence in the subjects with warm colored eyes- cool colored irises where green."

"What happened when they cranked too much energy into them?" I asked, looking passed the sink and down to him. His attention was at the door "they exploded."

"Literally?"

"Yes."

"That's…" I searched for a term.

"Messy." He sighed out, finishing for me.

"So your eyes aren't red by coincidence?"

"No- However the striping was an added detail by the doctor. Test subjects that were able to house more energy than others had similar things happen- their veins gave off a luminescence and some hair follicles changed color. So the stripes were like a nod to that group."

"But why did they test on humans for a hedgehog?"

"We're not as easy to come by- not as easy to catch when you do find them." He looked up to me "besides- humans are willing to do anything for money."

There was a silence as I took in the knowledge I had gained from my little science/history lesson. "Well- don't learn that every day."

It was interesting knowing something about Shadow that wasn't in his bio; the little details. "And here I thought they did the red and black because it looked cool." I grinned and he scoffed.

His ears pivoted and he grabbed my arm, leading back to my bed "someone's coming."

I shuffled into the stiff sheets and watched the little feet near the door cut off the light.

"Does this make us even?" I asked, turning to see him halfway thru the window. He paused and thought for a second "Not quite- I'm pretty sure I've saved you more, human."

I let out a small laugh and an idea hit him; he snapped off one of the rings on his wrist and threw it at me. As I reached to catch it, the ring let out a small glow and expanded, sliding onto my wrist and snapping into place.

I let out a small wince as it burned in its' locked spot. It pulsed and the veins on the underside of my arm glowed for a moment. The beeps on my heart monitor slowed down to a more normal sounding pace. I looked up to ask him why he gave it to me but the window had been shut and the frame was empty.

The door to my room swung open and my doctor walked in, turning on a dim light and approached my bedside "Miss-"

I turned to face him and my skin grew cold as my eyes met slate grey ones. His skin was pale and his hard was charcoal black. "Besides the spike in your heartbeat this morning- everything checks out, normal."

He grinned with a sharp set of teeth and a shiver shot up my spine. "So we will be sending you home in the morning…" his skin rolled over like scales and his eyes where bright neon green. I shuffled away from him to the corner of my bed, terrified.

He let out a low chuckle "Now get some rest- sleep deprivation is one of the leading causes to night terrors…" he walked out of the room and flicked off the light.

The door shut heavily behind him and in an instant I was over to the window, pushing it open. I let out a gasp when I realized how high off the ground I was.

"Where'd that damned hog go?" I snarled I went to lean farther out the window but the cords that kept me attached to monitors tugged. I grumbled and swung back inside, undoing some of the cords.

"Last time I checked I was a _hedgehog_. Not a hog." I jumped at his voice.

"Oh thank god! Get me out of here!" I started pulling and detaching the leads. He leapt into the room "What's wrong?"

"That damned demon! He's here and we need to leave- now." I pulled my paper apron up to my ribs and tied it tight in the back. He averted his eyes as I stood there in my under-garments and a paper shirt. "Oh deal with it- you've already seen me without a shirt." I grumbled and got up onto the sill. He hopped up into the window with me and I grabbed his hand, pushing out of the window and starting a free fall. He pulled me over to carry me and his shoes awoke with cracks of energy. He was obviously disturbed by how much contact to my skin he had, his comfort zone was reaching its' edge. He began skating down the outside wall of the building, leaping off a few floors before the ground and we sailed through the air. We fell away from the hill that the hospital sat on and he braced for contact to the highway. The air cranked out of his shoes and he broke the fall enough to make a small bounce that transferred into a forward motion.

"Wrong way! Whip a U-turn!" I called out over the sound of the wind. He banked and hopped the median, skating faster and picking up speed. He wove between cars, passing them left and right. "Take the off-ramp, there!" I pointed to a road that split from the highway. He leaned and merged over the lanes, cars whisking by caused a strong blast of wind to him my paper shirt and the knot undid itself. The shirt returned to an apron like design and flopped harshly about.

"Through the light!" I shouted and he jumped over the cars that went the opposite way, a small flash from a traffic camera. As if in slow motion we turned over and he shot a chaos spear at the camera, it shorted out and popped light a small firework. He turned right-side forward and landed easily. "You don't know where you're going, do you?"

"Nope."

"Great."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys!<strong>

**So i think i did an ok job bullshitting up a little history on shadow- or atleast i think it makes sense. hah.**

**what do you think?**

**and i think going on a mad dash like that would be exilerating and fun as hell!**

**long-ish chapter this time, hooplah!**

**anyway, gimmie your feedback!**

**~Furr Real**


	19. Roses Are Pink and Bruises Are Blue

I let out a sigh "Pull over!"

He banked right and skidded to a stop in an alleyway. I hopped out of his arms and fixed my apron to be a shirt again. He turned to not face me and cleared his throat.

"Right- so why don't we just chaos control home?"

"I'd rather not." he spoke to the wall.

"Why not?"

"I can't risk it with your frail-." he looked over to me for a second "... Body." then quickly went back to talking to the wall.

"Ok I am _not_ that frail. I've taken a few of your beatings. Just teleport us home!"

"Woman, do you _want_ your chest to implode and your heart to rupture?"

"No! But I doubt one more chaos control is going to do that!"

"You're an idiot- and I'm not doing that. I'm not going to risk it. Now tell me where I have to go." he held out his arms and I crossed mine. "No."

With a straight scowl his arms flopped down to his sides. "Fine." he turned and started to walk off.

"I'll figure it out myself."

"You don't have the emerald with you, do you?" I hummed.

He stopped and looked over his shoulder to me, a straight and bored looking face "No. I do not."

"Wonderful!" I threw my hands up in the air "Well I kind of don't want to cruise all the way back home in paper and my underwear!"

"Oh believe me I don't want to hold you in just paper and underwear but you don't see me putting up a fit."

I let out a scoff "Yea ok. So you like men then?"

"No I like women just fine- but you are a whiney and stupid human teenage girl. Not a woman."

I glared daggers down to him and balled my fists, closing some of the distance "Care to repeat that." I snarled.

"You are a whiney and stupid teenage girl. Not a woman- oh wait- and your deaf."

"You're just a walking and talking stuffed animal with shit for memory and serious detachment problems." I hissed in return.

His brow shot to his muzzle in a glare. With his ring less hand, he grabbed the outside of my thigh and my energy was cut in half. I let out a small yowl and dropped to my knees.

"I could kill you with one touch. You know that." his voice was low and dangerous.

I half limply swung an arm and barely missed his face with my fist.

In return he grabbed my wrist and like an idiot- I swung with the other.

He then had ahold of both my wrists. I let out a small yell as he absorbed more of my energy.

He released my arms and I flopped over onto my side, barely having enough strength to breathe and stay conscious.

He knelt down next to me; his voice was a harsh whisper "Now I can't even begin to fathom how you thought that would work."

I just laid there and wheezed; the concrete was becoming cold.

He leaned down a bit further, his crimson eyes burning and I was legitimately terrified. "Now I'm trying to decide on whether to leave you here or take you back to that hospital. I could care less what happens to you- honestly, you really aren't that important."

I heard a grunt from a woman and next thing I knew, Shadow was sent thru one of the brick walls of the alleyway.

"I knew you were mean but I never took you to be such a creep, Shadow!" Amy's voice was, for the first time, music to my ears.

She held her Piko-Piko hammer off to one side "C'mon let's get out of here!" she grabbed my arm and helped me up. I had trouble standing; my legs kept shaking as I regained energy.

She pulled on my arm as she started to run, tugging me along.

"Shit you just kind of- nailed him right in the face." I breathed as my energy was restoring and my running was becoming less sloppy.

"Thanks!" she smiled brightly and led us into a poorly lit neighborhood. I thought of how strange the situation she just saw looked.

A pretty much naked, minus everything except underwear, bra and a paper gown, was lying on the ground with Shadow knelt near- _way_ too near might I add- saying that he was "Trying to decide what to do with me".

... Yep- that would seem pretty weird.

I knew how pointless it was to run at human pace away from something faster than the speed of sound but the fact that he didn't have an emerald put me at ease. "So what are you doing dressed like that? I do my time of going around the mall and I don't think that's in style anywhere." she asked after letting go of my arm and I ran next to her.

I let out a chuckle "I just came from the E.R."

"Oh well in that case you look like you're in good shape."

"Well you should have seen me this morning. I was throwing up and bleeding everywhere- not even remotely fashionable."

"That's an image I didn't really need but thank you." she stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"Sorry about that."

She banked around a turn and I followed suit, dashing into a large park. She came to a stop in the middle of the field "There- I think we're good now."

I gave a nod as I looked around.

A bright light caught my attention and I looked down to see the ring on my wrist glowing.

"SHIT! He's tracking the ring!" I attempted to twist and expand the ring like I had watched him do many times before.

"Why do you have one of Shadow's rings?" she asked, obviously very confused.

"I'll explain later." I continued to fuss with the damn thing and had no luck.

"No. No. No. No."

A rush of wind hit me and Shadow hovered at eye level, one hand gripped over the ring on my wrist. "Don't think you can run away with my stuff, human."

He turned and stopped Amy's hammer with a flat hand.

They glared to one-another before Shadow tossed her away easily by her hammer; his hand not leaving my wrist.

His attention snapped to me and a shiver rocked my spine as I caught his intense eyes with my widened ones.

Tears started rolling down my cheeks. I could not tell you why I was crying. All I knew was that I was scared didn't want to even attempt to fight him anymore.


	20. Fighting Is For The Birds

"Stop crying, Allie..." Shadow growled lowly and I stiffled my tears. With a small tug from him I was on my feet. I stared down to the ground- god I had been so stupid. All he wanted to do was get home and I couldn't even do that...

"Now don't take this off. Understand me?" he was obviously irritated.

"Let go of Me." my voice was little and I tried to pull away.

"If you take off the ring- you can die."

"I won't take off the damn thing! Now just-" I stammered a bit "-just let go of me!"

He did as I had asked and Amy's voice jumped into our conversation "be careful with him- you never know when he'll turn and get ya."

Shadow turned and glared her daggers. "I deserved everything that's happened... I attacked first in the alleyway- he was just retaliating." I barely looked up from the ground only to peer over to the ebony hedgehog.

"He should at least go easy on you! Shadow- you of all people should know how fragile humans are." Amy jabbed at his nerves and he responded with a very animalistic growl.

His low growl intimidated me and it wasn't even in my direction.

"Don't even start." he snarled and she readied her stance, a small grin playing on her features. They both lunged and began fighting.

With a strong swing of her hammer, Amy made the first strike. Shadow returned with a block using his forearm and he punted her away with a strong kick. She flipped midair and landed on her feet, skidding to a stop. She held out her left hand and a secondary hammer appeared. With an angry yell she started hurling hammers in Shadow's direction. About eighty percent of the hammers where deflected and the other twenty percent made some decent hits.

They launched at each other again and the battle continued.

Shadow hit away another hammer and I had to leap out of the way as it crashed into the earth. With another heavy punt, Amy was sent to the ground. Unable to correct herself this time she hit the grass shoulder-first and tumbled. Shadow landed with a small thump and began a walk toward the pink hedgehog.

A gust of wind hit the park and Shadow was taken off his feet as the blue blur spun straight into him.

Shadow flipped and landed a small distance in front of me.

"Sonic!" Amy cheered with a bright smile.

"Why don't you pick on someone with your own strength?" Sonic grinned and Shadow let out a small scoff.

Both hedgehogs jumped and attacked with a homing attack first. They rebounded off each other and quickly zoomed back to clash again, repeating the hits a multitude of times. As they honed in on each other again shadow uncoiled at last second and kicked sonic to the ground.

He recovered quickly and launched back at shadow, who was thrown back a bit by Sonic's uppercut.

They ran back into contact and began throwing kicks and punches.

"C'mon Sonic!" Amy's voice pierced the air at an annoying pitch.

Both hedgehogs punched at the same time, sending both flying away from each other. Shadow tumbled backwards once before pushing off his hands and doing a couple handsprings then skidded back to a stop on his feet.

I didn't see how Sonic ended up on his feet again but he was near Amy and once again Shadow was by me. I turned back slightly to face the panting hedgehog.

"Kick his ass, Shadow- you can't let him beat you!" I whispered harshly back to him and he gave a nod to me before dashing away.

Both hedgehogs collided with a loud THUMP and bounced away from each other again, returning to the spots they were prior to the hit.

"Beat him, damnit!" I growled to Shadow, who upon hearing me brought a small menacing grin to his features.

"It must be nice to finally have someone cheering for you, Faker." sonic scoffed and I caught the cold glare from Amy.

Shit.

"I mean she always was on your side to begin with- even when I was there she obviously wanted you around instead- for whatever reason I have no idea." Sonic continued.

Amy cut sonic off with a small and angry tone, questioning him on how he knew me.

"I love how this whole thing just became about me." I grumbled sarcastically.

"You brought it upon yourself." shadow let out a small chuckle.

"Well I wasn't just going to sit here and be quiet."

"When are you ever quiet?" he stood up a bit more normally, cracking his neck as sonic still received an interrogation.

"When I'm unconscious. You should know this sense it's your fault most of the time."

Shadow let out a small chuckle and spoke up, this time to sonic. "Are we going to finish this, Faker, or are you just going to take your cheerleader's verbal beat down?"

I let out a small laugh at both Sonic's and Amy's reactions.

Sonic and shadow charged and continued to tear up the ground and park even more. I watched the hedgehogs dance about the sky and jumped from a near collision to a hammer.

I snapped my attention to a raging Amy, who was coming ever so closer, another Piko-Piko hammer appearing in hand.

I strung out various swears and profanities as I realized that she was way stronger than me.

She wasn't stronger than Shadow however, but still strong enough to seriously do some damage. I grabbed onto the handle of her hammer that was stuck in the ground next to me and gave a tug.

Damn, it was like Thor's hammer and I wasn't going to have any luck moving it.

She lunged at me and started swinging. I fell backwards with widened eyes and my adrenaline began screaming threw my system.

I barely dodged a few of her swings as I rolled about and shuffled across the ground. Using my height to an advantage I gave a strong kick up when she came up close to take another hit.

I came into contact with her chin and she stumbled back a bit from shock.

I took this chance to gain more distance between her and I.

"Come on Amy- I'm not the enemy here!" I pleaded as I nearly dodged another toss.

"You're on the enemy's side so that makes you the enemy." she growled and was close to me again, taking swings.

"Ok maybe you're right- but you said yourself I'm a fragile human! I'm not match for someone like you!" I let out a yelp as I rolled away from a newly made crater.

I had never seen Amy as scary as this. I mean I was terrified for my life and a bit humiliated if a pink hedgehog was the end of me.

I was able to land another lucky hit and I shuffled away.

I didn't really gain any distance this time. I looked up to see Shadow and Sonic pre-occupied with each other.

"Hey! Ultimate Life form! Your whiney and stupid human teenage girl is going to die here!" I called out, catching Shadow's attention as he got a good hit on Sonic. He looked over just as I tripped and managed to avoid yet another hammer.

I had no idea how I kept getting away from those things.

I was just thankful that I could get away from them.

But I had spoken too soon as the face of a mallet hit me and I was painfully flung across the grass. I tumbled harshly across the ground and stopped on my stomach. I coughed and wheezed to try and refill my lungs.

"Chaos spear!"

A spark of pure energy hit Amy and she stumbled down to her hands and knees as the spear surged over her system.

Shadow gave a strong hit to Sonic and snapped over to where I was on the ground

"You're telling me I have to fight your battles too?" he grumbled.

"Yep- I am pretty useless in this predicament." I grunted as I got to my feet.

"I've never seen Amy like that- It's scary." I huffed, holding my side.

He scoffed "So you're scared of her but not me?"

"I don't know if she'll hold back or not." I coughed again and he looked over his shoulder to me. He faced fore ward and I could see him trying to plan.

Amy was brought back to her feet by Sonic and their attention turned on Shadow and I.

Amy let out a small growl and Sonic stopped her. "Calm down now, they're not worth it, Ames."

"If you say so." she hissed, glare not leaving my direction.

Jesus- I pissed her off something major.

"I don't expect you to hold back next time!" Sonic challenged with his signature grin. Shadow just sent him a glare and didn't reply.

"Let's go, Ames." Sonic gave her a small tug on the arm to get her moving. They dashed off without another word and left Shadow and I standing there.

He reached back with his ring less hand and pressed it over my injury. A warm wave went over my skin and tingled. He let go and the aching in my side ceased.

He turned around and faced me "Better?" his voice was flat.

"Yeah- thanks..." I rubbed the area on my stomach a bit before looking over to him.

"Now what?" I asked.

He let out a sigh "I hadn't expected them to leave. Well- not that soon anyway."

"Did you not use any chaos attacks because of your ring imbalance?"

He nodded "It's a long human walk home with an unconscious hedgehog to carry."

"I could always borrow a certain hedgehog's shoes and the trip would be much faster." I gave a small smile. He scoffed

"Not a chance."

"Speaking of home- can we go there now?" I looked around the now trashed park. Various hammer where scattered about the lawn.

"What are we going to do about the hammers?" I asked.

"Nothing. That's not our problem."

"You can't pick them up?"

"No, only Amy can."

I flopped down to my knees and sat on the ground. I peered up to the dark hedgehog from my spot in the grass. He looked down curiously "what's wrong?"

I let out a sigh "I'm tired…"

He let out a sarcastic laugh "Right because you fought two fights, correct?"

"Hey! I did my fair share of running about dodging all but one hit!" I pointed to him harshly.

"Ha- I don't run away."

"You also can take a hit from that hammer, where I, a _human_, cannot."

"You seem fine to me." His eyes flicked to the spot on my stomach that had been hit and he crossed his arms. "Oh and before I forget-" he started and I stood up. "Just so we're clear- you are not _my human._"

"Yea yea we're clear. I just said that to get your attention." I waved the conversation out of the air.

He shook his head slightly than held out his arms "Let's go, the sun is rising."

It was an awkward motion to sort of lay back and fall about two feet into his arms. The fact he had to carry me in minimal clothing was obviously uncomfortable for both of us. I stiffened a bit and I felt a small prickle to his fur.

"Get back on the highway."

He nodded and shot off with a strong jolt.

We leapt onto the practically empty highway and his shoes ignited with energy. We rocketed down the highway and banked smoothly around the bends in the road.

The rush was amazing. I had never experienced speeds of this level and I had to yell over the wind to give my chauffeur directions.

"Mind the curves going down this hill!"

A grin struck his features and he lined up to a tree that was leaning off the face of the cliff like hill. My skin prickled as he sped up and crouched a bit, his grip tightening.

"Hold on." His voice was calm but mine however-

Well…

I screamed a lot when he used the tree for a ramp and jumped off the top of the rather steep and tall hill. We soared away from the hillside and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

With a few taps to his ankles, his shoes exploded with enough thrust to cause us to _fly_.

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled, grin widening as I watched below. I let out a loud laugh "THIS IS SO AWESOME!"

I felt him chuckle and with a small pivot, we barrel rolled.

"That's where Molly lives!" I called out while upside down and pointing in the direction of the small town in the valley.

We soared closer to the face of the next hill and he turned to face upright again. He leaned back and brought his feet forward, counteracting the simple "A body in motion" rule.

We landed with a small bounce and he shot forward again.

I cheered from the insane rush that was pounding my nerves.

"Do you know how to get home from here?"

He nodded and took a few turns.

We were soon racing threw my neighborhood and he jumped, landing us in my backyard.

He set me on my feet and I wobbled from the change in gravity.

I started up a giggle fit and he was bemused by my small laughter.

"Oh my god that was so cool! We have to do that like seventeen more times! We flew! Like birds! Just WOOSH!" I swooped my arms at the sound effect.

"How did it go?" he chuckled.

"WOOOOOSH!"

He let out a small laugh and for a brief moment he actually had a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys!<strong>

**So i know Amy was a bit out of character here but she was pissed so i tried to convey that.**

**I was so happy with how Allie's "Hey- yea- uh IM BEING ATTACKED!" line to get Shad's attention came out!**

**lol i made myself laugh.**

**haaa...**

**so long long chapter this time! hopefully i'll be able to start writing them this long from now on!**

**please review and gimmie your feedback!**

**~FurrReal**


	21. Repercussions and Side Effects May Vary

I felt a small amount of heat rise to my cheeks when he smiled. It was weird and really out of character for him. I wasn't sure why but the fact I made him laugh and get an honest smile- caused me to blush. I could almost say I was embarrassed.

Our laughter calmed and he cleared his throat- his smile immediately faded and his face was straight again.

"Right- well I'm going to go uhm- not wear paper anymore..." I hummed and walked up to my back door- which was locked.

I grabbed the handle and gave the sliding door the jiggle it needed and pulled up. The lock unlatched and I slid it open without a problem.

"I learned that works the hard way." I answered to Shadow's silent question.

I walked upstairs and calmly changed. I pulled on my shirt and twisted in my full length mirror. My shorts where shorter than volleyball shorts and I wore my classic sonic t-shirt.

I turned at the sound of Shadow's footsteps and he opened his mouth to speak, but stopped at the sight of my shirt.

"You have that faker-"

"You don't have any t-shirts. And I don't have any idea why. Amy of all people has a shirt but not the second favorite sonic character in the franchise." I shrugged.

He grunted in response and walked in, sitting down on my bed. He ran his hands down his face with a loud sigh. "You said you were tired?" he yawned.

"Well every time I try to sleep it's normally interrupted in some way. Whether it's one of you guys or Mephiles with those damned nightmares-"

"When did you start having nightmares?" he peered up to me in curiosity.

"Since our first encounter with Mephiles." I shrugged again.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't think anything of it?"

He stood up and grabbed my arm, pulling me down harshly to his height. His eyes twitched over the features of my face and I noticed him stopping over my eyes a few times. He turned my head and moved my hair. Soon he lifted my hair off the back of my neck and I heard him curse under his breath.

"What?" I asked.

"Hold still." I felt him poking and grabbing something on my neck.

"What are you-?"

And with a harsh pull something tore from my skin and I let out a yelp. I jumped away from him and shot a hand to feel a small hole and blood on the back of my neck.

"Ow! What the fuck?!"

Shadow held up a small crystal with his thumb and index finger. "This is how he always found you and how you always saw him. Your sleep should be fine now." his hand ignited with chaos energy and the small crystal popped like an overpowered light bulb.

"How did you-"

"Did you forget he stole my identity too?" he hummed and wiped his hands together.

I felt my neck again and the hole had healed. "How did I not notice that?"

"The victim cannot feel it because the crystal puts a psychological block." he reached onto my bed and pulled off a blanket and one of my many pillows.

"I think the guest room is still-" I started.

"I can't stop Mephiles from the other room if he shows up." he threw the pillow on the floor. I flopped down on my bed "oh- I guess that's sensible..." He grunted in return and unclipped the rings on his ankles as he sat on the floor. He set them next to him as he slipped off his shoes, the white and black material surprisingly stretchy. He slid the rings back onto his ankles and they clasped into place. He winced slightly as they burned threw his fur and skin.

A small sizzle tingled on my ears and I averted my eyes from staring. The thought of him sleeping in the same room was a strange one. No more than a few hours ago had he zapped away my energy and almost left me to die.

Now he was here to make sure I didn't die.

I leaned over the edge of my bed and flicked off my light. My sight shifted to have a small red tint to it from the glow around my pupils.

He let out a laugh with my small jump of a reaction. "Can you see like this?" I asked turning to him, a small shiver ran down my spine as his eyes held a fainter glow than mine but stood out against the dark room.

"Yes. I can."

"Huh..."

I laid back and stared up my ceiling "...uh goodnight?" He only grumbled in return and with a sigh my eyes drifted shut then I was soon asleep.

I stirred slightly when a pressure on my bed moved my legs a bit.

I tilted my head up and stared with sleepy eyes. Shadow had moved from my floor to my bed and was passed out facefirst against the body pillow at the foot of my bed. I just lay back down and went back to sleep, too drowsy to actually comprehend what I was looking at.

I jumped awake as my shade to my window snapped open and scared me half to death. I squinted to the light and looked over to my clock.

"Jesus- it's only ten."

"You have to go to work at twelve." he pointed to my schedule on the wall.

"I just got out of the hospital... work will be fine..."

"No. Go to work."

I grumbled and got out of bed "fine... But what will I do about these?" I motioned to my eyes with a swiveling hand.

"Leave that to me and do whatever it is you need to do otherwise." he went to walk out of my room but stopped at the sight of my shelves of video games.

It was easy to guess that my two copies of his game caught his attention.

"Yes _mother_" I growled but only to stop as I stood "oh god damnit."

Shadow looked over to me, one of the game cases in his hand "what?"

I smacked a palm to my forehead "my parents... They come home *tonight*."

He was quiet and just stared at me with rather blank expression only his brow was raised slightly.

"And...?"

"I haven't told them you're here! Or the fact I've been bouncing in and out of the hospital!" I shot to face him pointing in his direction. "And you can't be seen- **got me**?"

He let out a scoff, unfazed by my empty threat. "Whatever you say, girl."

...And back to that name again...

"Shadow- would it kill you to at least use my name?"

"possibly." he grunted and turned to leave "now get ready for work." he shut the door behind him and I started to grab what I needed.

I was halfway through washing out the shampoo in my hair when Shadow's deep voice scared me.

"Your eye situation is handled."

I proceeded to throw my conditioner from jumping. "**DUDE.** **I AM IN THE SHOWER. DO YOU MIND?**" I snarled.

"There's a curtain and I can't even see you. I'm sure you can deal for five seconds and listen to what I have to say." he growled in return.

I snapped my head out from behind my curtain "you have one minute before I start throwing shit."

He held up a small glass case to reveal hazel contacts.

"How did you get those?"

"That doesn't matter."

"Well, where you seen?"

"You have to ask me that?"

"Good. Now depart ebony one, for I wish to take a warm shower- not a cold one."

I finished my shower and towel dried, and then put on my undergarments before opening the door.

"It's 11-" Shadow stopped as he stood face to stomach with me. He took a step to the side and cleared his throat. I crossed my arms and leaned against the doorway "its 11 o' clock. Thank you. I have a clock in my bathroom."

He looked over to me for only a second, obviously bothered by my attire.

"How are you so comfortable to wear such small amount of clothing around someone you barely know?" his voice was flat and utterly bland.

"One- I'm in my house. Two- I don't _"barely know you"_, I actually know you quite well and three- it covers the same amount as a bikini so really it isn't that big of a deal." I let out a sigh and walked across the hall into my room and continued dressing.

I pulled my hair up and started on my makeup.

"There is a small boxlike device on my dresser. Bring it over here."

He did as told and I poked about my old phone. I wiped it clean; jail broke it then downloaded a few apps then handed it over to him. "There. Keep this with you so I can contact you."

With a nod he began toying with the device.

I finished getting ready with about a half an hour to spare. "What is your number incase I need to contact you first?"

I gave him the seven digits and began to clean my room. He sat on the Coca-Cola barstool at my vanity in my room.

I began fixing my bed when I remembered something kind of hazy.

"You woke me up last night by the way, not-so-ninja."

He looked up to me "what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you sleeping on the bed last night."

He didn't try to lie his way out after a moment of consideration "you have a very uncomfortable floor."

"Then grab more pillows next time. I have twelve on this thing."

He let out a small grumble in return.

By the time I finished cleaning the house I realized Shadow had somehow removed my blood, tears and vomit from the carpet in the TV room.

With a shrug I folded the last blanket and looked over to the clock on the Cable box under the TV.

It had finally turned to be time to leave and with a small hum I walked back into my room. I grabbed my purse, phone and keys, Shadow looked up to me as he picked up my sketchbook off the floor.

My skin grew cold "no. Don't even think about it hedgehog."

"Something to hide, human?"

"You could say that." I pulled the bounded book away from him and set it on my dresser.

"Because placing it across the room will stop me." he scoffed.

"At this point I am just going to have to trust you to not look and you're going to have to trust me- that I will show it to you eventually. Now I'm sure this isn't an impossible task." I spoke calmly and I turned to see a rather surprised Shadow.

"Now I won't be home until nine. So do whatever and go where ever you want to until then. I have to pick up my parents at eleven-thirty."

We reached an understanding and I drove to work, blasting my techno/house music on the way.

I was greeted by my coworkers in a normal fashion. The cooks behind the counter each using one of the many nicknames I had at work.

"Hey Gidget!" which stood for "girl midget" because I was one of the shortest employees at 5"4' and all the men where at least 5"10'-6"3'.

"Ello, Madam." one of the goofball guys had a wide variety of voices and we both did our greeting in medieval speak.

"Kitkat! What's up?" honesty I have no idea how he got this one, other than my main nickname is "Allie-Cat"

"Sup Allie-cat." my former manager and he was my former manager and he was head chef- also the tallest guy working there.

With a wave I clocked in and greeted some people that walked in behind me. I seated them and took drink orders.

While I was filling a few cups with water one of the guys walked over to fill his cup with iced tea. "So, Kitkat- I see a fancy new bracelet… one that looks a bit familiar..." Jeremy gave his small silly grin.

"I'll be impressed if you tell me what it is." I joked.

"Well- sort of looks like a certain hedgehog's inhibitor ring."

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner! Cool right? It's seamless and fits perfect."

"Where did you find such a thing?"

"Internet."

"Ah, the best of all malls!"

With a laugh I delivered the drinks and went about my duties.

Work was easy and the rush of people came late. I joked with some of the guys as they handed me plates of sushi.

"And then there will be many a' posters. Some will even talk and it will be fantastic." Jeremy was going on about decorating his new house with video game memorabilia.

I chuckled and put on a smile as I handed a table their food. They thanked me and when I turned to walk I got a strange tingling in my chest. Ignoring it I poured a small cup of root beer and downed it. The tingling turned into a small warmth that started to flow to my fingertips and down my legs. The heat burned in my stomach and I felt my heartbeat waver.

I snatched my phone and told the head waitress that I needed to call in and check to make sure my parents will be on time.

She granted my request and I jogged to the ladies room. I hadn't even gotten the chance to shut the door before I had flung to the toilet and heaved out my dinner.

"Fuck..." with shaky hands I dialed Shadow and after the second ring he answered.

"I need... Assistance..." I hurled and coughed. The other end of the line cut and my call canceled.

A hand rested on my shoulder and I turned to see one of the chefs, Jeremy, the one who was going on about his new house.

"Hey I heard you throwing up, are you-?"

A small flash interrupted his sentence and I mentally swore.

Shadow took half a step before his eyes widened at the sight of my co-worker.

There was a chilling silence but it broke when I upchucked again, the color turning a slight red.

Shit not again.

I can't go a whole day without something happening.

As quickly as Shadow's brow raised, it flattened back into his scowl and shoved Jeremy out of the way, hitting away the twenty-two-year-old's hand with a small amount of furiously.

"Move, human." Shadow snarled and I held up the wrist that had his ring. He gripped over it and I felt energy rush threw my system.

I inhaled deeply as I felt my throat and stomach repair.

"Thanks..." my voice was little.

"Ok what the fuck." Jeremy found his voice- which didn't hide his confusion or his fear. I turned my head so I could see him and rubbed my irritated eyes.

I looked down at my wrist to see a contact on my skin.

Damn.

"Just my luck."

"Kitkat your eyes are- are-" he used my nickname that he chose for me.

"I know." My voice was more punitive than I had meant it to be.

He reached for my shoulder again but his arm was hit away harshly by an angered hedgehog "don't touch her."

Jeremy just stood there with wide eyes at Shadow. Trying to comprehend what he was looking at.

"She needs to leave." Shadow snarled to Jeremy.

"w-what's going on?"

My stomach turned and I threw up again.

"Her stupid human body can't handle chaos energy. Now go make something up so she can leave." Shadow's voice was harsh.

"Will you stop being such a dick to the poor boy?!" I turned my head and glared to the hedgehog. "I told you this was a bad idea." I snapped, yelling into the porcelain bowl.

"Just go tell Rhonda I'm sick and throwing up." I looked up and over to Jeremy. With an uncertain nod he turned to leave "But you better explain this to me later."

"I will, Jar."

Jeremy shut the door behind him and Shadow's mood changed significantly. "This reaction isn't making sense… the ring is keeping you from overdosing on the energy."

"Obviously not." I leaned away from the bowl and flushed it. I let out a long breath and rubbed my temples.

"Feeling better?"

I nodded with my eyes closed and drew out a sigh. "Like I said- this doesn't make sense. I made sure to not overdo it on the energy..." Shadow began a small pace back and forth as he rambled "The only other thing I can think of is your body reacting to the absence of that crystal… but I don't know why it would spike in such a delayed manor." He stopped and looked over to me. I put in my contact and heaved out a heavy sigh.

"Help me up." My voice was flat and my eyes where dim.

He did as I had requested and I stumbled my way to the door "Meet me in the car…"

I had drifted my way out of the restaurant through the back door after passing by the head waitress, Rhonda. She handed me my wallet and keys and I thanked her. She wished me to get better and I left with a small nod in thanks.

I swung open the door to my Bronco and stopped at the sight of Shadow in the driver's seat. "I don't think so."

"You are in no condition to drive."

"And you can't reach the pedals or see over the dash. I think having you drive is more dangerous."

"I've driven many vehicles larger than this." He was sitting on the owner's manual so he could see over the dash.

"This is still not going to happen."

"Just get in." his tone was flat with a tone of annoyance.

With a groan I walked over to the other side of my Bronco and jumped in the passenger seat. "Alright so you can see the road, now make it go forward."

I heard the jets of his shoes kick on and he used the pressure from them to push the pedals.

Ok so maybe he knew what he was doing.

We pulled up to a stoplight and I leaned back in my seat, that wave of tingling heat working over my system again. Tears pooled up in my eyes and Shadow took notice.

"Why are you crying? Are you in pain?"

"No… I'm just…" I wiped my eyes "I'm just scared…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys!<strong>

**This is the longest chapter yet! I've rewritten it a few times before i was happy this version.**

**the bathroom confrontation in the first version was too unbeliviable and so i think this one was the most believable out of the four i had done.**

**and for those who may be wondering, Shadow's voice is when Jason Griffith was the VA (I think he sounded the best then) not the newest guy.**

**he just sounds aweful.**

**Anyway!**

**Allie has just found herself in a deep pickle! Her parents are coming home to quiet the emotional and financial mess!**

**the next chap may be a but delayed cuz i have to decide on how i want to write it, wether it's going to be two chapters or one and the reaction of her parents will be hard to do...**

**but give me your feedback!**

**and question for the chapter:**

**If you where in the same place as Jeremy- how would you react? Faint? Scream? Laugh?**

**let me know!**

**~FurrReal**


	22. Calm Before The Storm

"What are you scared of?"

"Everything, Shad, everything… This energy is probably killing me slowly and if the energy doesn't kill me, than my own stupidity will. And before that can happen, I'm going to devastate my parents and their wallets are going to burn from all the hospital bills! And and and…" I started to breathe in a choppy manor as I began to cry "And then there's Mephiles, and god knows who else has come over to this realm… I'm scared of the unknown…"

I could feel the tension in the air from his side of the car and I looked over to see him focusing on the road but with an expression that read only a few things I could actually decipher.

Anger, discomfort, a small hint of fear and something else I couldn't quite figure out.

"Allie-"He started with a heavy sigh "Stop crying…"

"I'm sorry I just-"

"Don't apologize." He let out a loud breath "Look- half of that you don't need to be scared of… Mephiles can't touch you as long as Sonic, his annoyances, or I are around. That I guarantee…" He contemplated something "… And don't worry about the hospital bills… those I can take care of."

"How can you-"

"I just can..."

His voice then turned into a small chuckle "And I can bet that I will kill you before your own stupidity can."

This caused a small light hearted laugh to escape my throat. What he had said made me laugh as well as the thought that the ultimate life-form, of all beings, was giving me a pep-talk.

"To be honest…" I hummed, pressing my palms against my knees "Sonic doesn't make me feel safe. He's too careless for me. He acts as if any situation, serious or not, is a game, and my life on the line is not something I like to gamble with."

"You have a confusing mind." He spoke flatly "I almost kill you on multiple occasions yet you still trust me to save you more than the obvious hero."

I nodded "It doesn't have to make sense to you."

He scoffed "Either way- don't worry about half of it. It's taken care of."

"Thanks." I said with a small smile and turned to face the window "That means a lot."

The ride was silent until we pulled into the driveway.

I could feel a tension hit the air before Shadow opened his mouth.

"You broke up with that boy because of me. Why?"

Well.

That was forward.

"Sonic told you, didn't he?"

He paused for a moment "That's not important."

I let out a sigh "I didn't want him to get hurt or more involved in any of this shit that's been happening." I turned to face Shadow, who was still holding the steering wheel and looking rather dead in expression at the gages on the dash display.

"It was my fault that he became involved with our fight."

"He became involved when **he shot at me**." His voice was cold "That kid's aim was horrific. Who knows what he would have hit on accident." His hands tightened around the cover on the wheel, the creases in his gloves more prominent.

"You mean _who_ he could of hit." I poked at him verbally.

"… Yes…" his eye's drifted over in my direction partially "Yes, he could have shot someone that couldn't have taken the bullet like someone such as myself. The idiot could have killed somebody."

His reaction was more conformation to the idea that he felt the need to protect me. He obviously rejected this idea and had the inner moral battle which most likely leads to how easily angered I tend to make him.

He probably asks himself why in the hell should he protect someone so useless and idiotic then proceeds to take out his frustration on the cause of his inner issues- which in this case is probably me.

Hurray for psych class with providing me the skills to psycho-analyze my companion.

"Why do you protect me?"

"Because you can't defend yourself."

"That hasn't stopped you before."

"That was different."

"No it's not."

"Don't argue with me."

"Don't be vague with me."

"Fine." He snapped his head in my direction his expression was just softer that a glare but it was obviously irritation "I didn't want him to shoot and kill you. Because if a stupid human that can't aim was the death of you over a demon that was at least similar to my level of difficulty would be rather embarrassing. Not to mention it would put all those times I had already saved you down the drain. And that alone is a frustrating thought."

He closed his eyes as he let out a breath then peered back over to me. "Why are you smiling?"

I continued to just smile calmly "Am I not allowed to smile?"

"I never said anything of the sort. But I would like to know why you went from halfway depressed to smiling."

I didn't answer and just got out of the car, only to stumble a bit and grab the mirror on the door.

My legs had turned to Jell-O and I limply leaned against the door to my bronco.

I noticed a small gloved hand extend out of the corner of my eye. Shadow had quickly and silently gotten over to me.

"Thanks..." I took his hand and he pulled me over so that my weight was on the top of his head. He walked me inside and let me lean against the kitchen counter.

"You should eat something."

"Not really hungry. Just threw up." I grumbled.

"Allow me to rephrase that- you need to eat something."

I just mumbled to myself as I grabbed the necessities for cereal.

I ended up eating two and half bowls of honey nut cheerios, and then received a small chuckle from the ebony hedgehog. "Not hungry?"

"Ok I was a lot hungry." I dumped my bowl, able to walk properly again. I grabbed an apple and bit into it.

"Thanks for... Helping me... Again..." I nervously rubbed the back of my neck.

He just grunted in return.

I heard the front door open and a familiar pair of voices argued their way in.

"Look just let me talk to her, Ames!" Jason Griffith's- er- Sonic's voice echoed down the hallway. I looked over to see Shadow had disappeared.

"Hey!" Sonic greeted cheerfully.

What in the hell-

"Uhm- hi?" I set down my apple, not hiding my confusion. Did we not just have a conflict less than twelve hours ago?

"So... I just wanted to personally apologize for-" Sonic's grin dropped as he was cut off by a snarl.

"What the hell are you doing here, faker." Oh, there's Mr. Sunshine.

"Where were you?" I interrupted.

"Getting Luci out of the garage." He spoke flatly, and then I noticed he was holding my tuxedo munchkin cat. He put her on the floor and she meandered over to the other mobians in my kitchen.

Sonic cleared his throat and Amy picked up the small cat.

"I'm apologizing for-" he pulled Amy over, who was obviously unhappy about being in my house.

And the feeling was mutual.

"-Our behavior."

I held up my hand and took a guess at where he was getting to "You need a place to stay." I hummed with a cocked eyebrow and took a noisy bite into my apple that I had picked back up. Amy set down my cat and the tuxedo rolled on the floor, purring like an idiot.

"Well... Yea..." Sonic scratched at his forehead, slightly embarrassed about needing a place to stay.

Again.

I thought about it for a moment, and then walked over to the fuming hedgehog that was Shadow. "A word." I opened the door and pointed accordingly. With a harsh pivot he strode into the garage and I followed after. "No! Stay! Sit!" I yelled at Luci and she sat, purring with a stupid smile-like expression. I shut the door and turned to see Shadow close to snapping. "I'm letting him stay."

"Over my corpse!" he growled.

"Look I'm not asking you guys to bunk up. Not even stay in the same room."

He let out a small huff and actually listened to me, he was glaring but I knew he was paying attention.

"What about your parents?"

"I'll figure that out later."

"So how do you plan this sleeping arrangement exactly?" he was starting to calm down.

"Well Sonic and Amy can have the guest room and..." I let out a sigh "You can stay in my room or something... Of course this means you stay on the floor!" I quickly added.

He crossed his arms "_Fine_."

Wait.

"That's it? You're not going to argue with me?"

"No. Now before I change my mind..." He flicked his hand at me.

I walked back into the kitchen to see Sonic and Amy just standing there talking quietly to one another.

"Alright you can stay." I hummed.

Shadow had yet to come out of the garage.

"Wait did you kick Shadow out again?" Sonic asked right as the ultimate life form walked in the room.

"Nope." Shadow growled lowly.

"Lucky break, pal!" Sonic grinned

"Don't call me pal." Shadow snarled and angrily strode over to Sonic.

"What's the matter, buddy?" now the blue hedgehog was testing the waters.

I jumped between them.

"UNDER ONE CONDITION-" I announced and Shadow shoved away my hand he had walked into with his forehead.

"And what's that?" all three hedgehogs asked.

"You two have to put up with eat other enough to not cause a racket and break my house." I looked to either hog.

"Puh." Shadow scoffed and balled his fists tighter "As long as you keep your distance faker."

Amy seemed confused by how easily Shadow had caved.

"And you guys _cannot_ be seen by my parents." I added quickly.

"No problem I'm gone most of the time anyway." Sonic shrugged.

"I know..." I snarled.

Amy nodded in agreement, she was surprisingly quiet.

"Wonderful. Now that we're all in happy-get-along-and-don't-break-Allie's-stuff land, I have to pick up my parents later and need to clean."

With a laugh Sonic dashed out the way he came.

_Free-loader_.

Amy looked over to Shadow and I "So who is sleeping where?"

I looked down to watch Shadow start to pick up dishes, then back to Amy

"You and Sonic get the guest room. Fortunately for you there's only one bed."

She grinned at this information but her curiosity bit her again when her eyes fell on Shadow.

I grabbed the broom from the laundry room.

"Wait where is Shadow staying?"

"My room." I swept calmly.

I felt a tension hit the air.

I looked up to see Amy suppressing a small smile and she let out a giggle.

"He's s-sleeping on the floor." I defended myself and blushed.

"Uh-huh, sure..." she took the broom from me and I went to doing laundry.

After a few minutes we had finished what we were doing and Amy dashed off to find Sonic.

I flopped onto the couch "What am I gonna do, shad?"

He shrugged "How should I know...? And don't call me that..."

"You're supposed to give me some killer advice."

I eyed the clock and jumped to my feet "Alright get in the car." He headed for the front door and I shook my head, grabbing the keys off the counter for my mom's BMW.

I grinned "Tonight we get to roll in style."

He let out a bemused scoff and reached for the keys.

I held them away "Nuh-uh. I'm driving."

The ride down the hill my town was perched on was a fun one, I cruised way too far over the speed limit, taking advantage of the cop-less and traffic free highway. We entered 167 and Shadow opened the door, his shoes igniting. He jumped out, the door shutting behind him.

He drifted back behind the car but was quick to speed past. He was out of sight in an instant, a recognizing booming break to the sound barrier pounding through the open windows.

A few seconds later a more muted boom sounded in the distance, then shadow flashed to be back in the car.

I jumped from the sudden reappearance.

"There aren't any cops for a couple miles."

"Well that's convenient…" I grinned and put the gas pedal to the floor, the car accelerating with a small jolt.

The speedometer climbing higher and higher, the road outside beginning to blur.

I looked down to see we passed 100 miles per hour and grinned as the needle started to get closer to 120 then 140 before I brought it to rest at 165 mph.

I let out a laugh of entertainment from the rush I was getting.

Shadow just grinned and shook his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys!<strong>

**sorry for the wait and mostly boring chapter, alot of talking and dialog in this one.**

**i wanted to make this one longer but it kinda felt like it was just droning on...**

**Allie picks up her parents next chapter! that should speed things back up!**

**haha see what i did there? "Speed" things up?**

**haha as in- ya-know...**

**nevermind...**

**anyway! Question for the Chapter:**

**If you where in Allie's position would you let Sonic and Amy stay?**

**Would you make them leave?**

**Maybe be really mean and tell everyone to leave?**

**Let me know!**

**~FurrReal**


	23. Return

We pulled into the cell-phone waiting lot for the airport, a bit earlier than I had expected, might I add.

"Now what?" Shadow asked, eyes drifting about the half empty lot.

"Now… we wait…" I slumped back as well.

I set my phone on as loud as the ringer could be and set it on the center console.

A blue VW bug drove by.

I leaned over a bit and gave him a light punch on the shoulder "Blue one."

He looked over to me; his eyes tilted down to my fist then back up to me.

"Why did you just hit me?"

"It's a game, see that car, it's called a 'Bug' and every time you see one, you get to punch the other person- Lightly though- then you say the color."

"Just to get this information correct: you are giving me person to punch you."

"_Lightly. _But, Yes."

He scoffed "Alright then. Game on." He hummed and started searching the parking lot.

In a quick motion I was biffed in the arm, harder than I expected.

"White one."

"Damn- I said lightly!"

"That was lightly…"

"As light as I hit you earlier!"

"Then you should specify next time."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the headlights to a bug. I leaned over and slugged him in the shoulder "Black one!"

He leaned over and punched me back "No that's dark blue."

"Ok this was a bad game to play with you."

"I'm having plenty of fun. Besides I'm winning." His voice was flat as always.

Being horribly competitive, I spun around in my seat and found another one behind us.

I leaned over and punched him again.

"Green one!"

He grabbed my wrist and we made eye contact "You better start punching softer or I'll make sure to leave a bruise next time."

Before I could reply, my phone burst into noise as my Nyan-Cat ringtone sounded.

I reached with my free hand and answered my phone "Hello mother-dearest." I smiled into the phone.

"Hey Peanut!" my mom cooed through the line "We're at door 12!"

"Kay see you in a bit!" I hung up and a knot formed in my stomach. God damnit- what am I going to do?! How do I tell them lightly that I was in the hospital?

Well anyone my parents would talk to only knew about the first time.

"Can I have my arm back?" I looked up from my phone to Shadow and he seemed to have forgotten he had my wrist hostage.

"Huh? Oh- right."

I turned the car on and looked over to him. It's going to be hard as hell hiding Him, Sonic and Amy-

"Fuck… Shad, how fast can you make it home?"

"I can make it there now." He held up the emerald.

"Awesome I need you to go home and put the spare bed away and shoo the blue annoyance and his pink counterpart out of the house until I say they can come back."

He grinned at my word choice for Sonic and right before he teleported away, realized something. "Don't call me Shad."

Then he was gone.

"I'll call you whatever I feel like calling you." I spoke triumphantly to the empty space in the car and drove away.

I pulled up to the correct door and jumped out, flinging into the arms of my parents.

"Darling how we've missed you!" my mom cheered and my dad wrapped his arms around both of us.

"Hey kiddo!" he chuckled.

"Oh my god I was so worried about you! My poor baby! I'm never leaving again!"

"I missed you too, Mama…" I smiled.

"I mean I leave for two weeks and you get attacked and end up in the hospital!"

Well shit.

At least I don't have to surprise them…

"Who told you?" I held her out at arms' length.

"Kristi texted me but sense you're father nor I had any service, we didn't know until we got to the airport!" I noticed her eyes where tearing up.

I gave her a big hug "I'm okay mama! And the insurance covered the whole thing! Besides I just had a small bump to the head and some scrapes and bruises… I could've just rubbed some dirt on it and walked it off…"

"That's my girl!" My dad gave me one of those crushing daddy-loves-you-lots hugs.

I gasped out something that sounded like "I love you too" and he let go.

"Why didn't you call us at all?" my mother jumped back in, ready to cry again.

"I knew you didn't have service…" I lied.

"Oh baby-girl! I'm glad you're okay!" I got another hug from her.

"Yep! All together and in shape! Well I'm sure everyone is tired, get in the car family!" they were reluctant to get in because I could tell the still wanted to talk. The drive home was a surprisingly calm and quiet one. My dad fell asleep in the back seat and my mom drifted in and out.

I pulled the car into the garage and my parents stirred awake.

They both grumbled and grabbed their luggage, hauling it up to their room.

"Are you sure you're okay?" my mom asked with tired eyes. "I'm fine Ma'… go to bed, I love ya." I kissed her on the cheek and she smiled. With a yawn she shut the door behind her and I walked back to the spare bedroom, pulling the bed back down.

I slipped into my room and closed the door behind me.

I turned around and jumped.

"Look Shads she drew you!" Sonic was perched on my dresser with Amy next to him. Shadow was laying on my bed with his eyes closed, arms behind his head and Luci was half asleep, purring and kneading on his chest.

He opened one eye as Sonic held up the sketchbook with it opened to the picture I had done of Shadow with my Copic markers.

"I thought I-!"

"He opened it, I didn't touch it." His eye shut again and he stroked my cat's head a bit.

"Oh cool I'm in here too!" Sonic caught my attention again.

Amy leaned over and turned the page "Hey look it's me! Aww I look so cute! She even got my hammer in there!"

There turned the page and I could see the confusion.

"Who's that?" Amy asked, pointing to the picture.

"Huh… I don't know…" Sonic looked up to Shadow and I felt my skin grow cold.

"Hey Shadow do you know who this is?" he spun the book around and I saw the picture where I had drawn myself as a mobian-esc character.

It was fairly recent because I had translated one of my everyday outfits onto said character.

Shadow shook his head after a moment of thought.

He was more observant than the other two in the room and I knew he figured something was up because it just happened to be the outfit I was wearing at the moment.

I snatched the book away and slammed it shut "Alright show and tell is over- go to bed!"

They both groaned and left the room.

My face was red with embarrassment. I normally didn't have a problem showing people my sketchbook but it was weird to show the characters I had been drawing for years.

"That was you- wasn't it?" Shadow's voice broke my thought process and I got goose bumps.

I turned around and nodded sheepishly "Yea…"

"Not bad. But you got my quills wrong." He held a serious tone for a moment but opened an eye to see my reaction.

I had re-opened the book and held it up to look between him and my drawing.

He let out a small laugh and a quaint smile.

"You're making fun of me aren't you?"

"Yes… Yes, I am." He chuckled.

I couldn't help but laugh nervously and set the book back down "I hate you…"

"The feeling is mutual." He grunted as he sat up, holding my cat and she continued to sleep in his rather large gloved hands.

"I guess someone here has to like you." I motioned to my sleeping cat.

He got off my bed and I tossed down some pillows and two blankets.

I made him look away so I could put on Pajamas.

I noticed another pair of paws come under the door and I opened it to see Cody laying on the floor.

"Hey big boy!" I cooed at my 22 pound cat, hefting him off the floor.

I kissed him on the head "Where have you been all my life?"

He purred and snuggled against me. I shut the door again and flicked off the light, my eyes doing the weird adjusting red thing again.

I flopped down onto my bed, Cody let out a small grunt.

"Goodnight, Hedgehog."

"Human."

Well it was better than a disregarding grumble…

A small shove to my shoulder woke me up. I stirred partially, my hearing fading in as well as my vision.

I met a pair of red eyes, a bit tired and aggravated. "Get the hell up. Why is that damn alarm set so early?" Shadow snarled, standing next to my bed.

I tilted my head to look at the clock and read it at 5:32am.

"Because it takes me a long time to get ready in the morning… did you turn it off?"

"Yes. It gave me a damn heart attack."

I handed him the still sleeping Cody and slipped out of my covers and to my feet.

"My parents get up around 7:30… so whatever you need to do to get everyone out of the house- do it…" I plugged in my phone to the surround sound speakers in my room and turned on my wireless base. My music filled the room so I could have a conversation with him and my parents wouldn't hear anything out of the norm.

"I have school until 2:20… wait, what day is it?"

He yawned and flopped onto my bed "Tuesday…"

"Ok change that to 3:30… I have a meeting after school." I picked out my clothes and trudged across the hall, then turned on my shower.

I walked back into my room and was about to say something else but he was asleep.

I found his difficulty waking up a bit strange… I would have imagined with all the military ops work and just his life style that waking up this early was no problem.

I let him sleep and took my shower without interruption, he was still asleep after I had dressed and dried my hair. I checked the clock and figured it was time to wake him up. I scuffled over to the bed and reached to shake him, my palm that went for his shoulder away from me glided gently across that small tuft of fur on his chest; the fibers barely grazing and tickling my slightly toughened hands.

I stood and contemplating an itching urge to just touch or pet it… only to cave and rest my hand in the puff of white.

It was as soft as the undercoat to fox or mink fur- or even the cheeks to a medium haired cat. I barely was able to get a shake in as he woke immediately, his eyes shooting open and I jumped a little.

"Good morning sunshine- the earth says hello!" I said in a sarcastically sweet and partially falsetto voice.

He looked down to my hand on his chest, partially confused, then back to me.

I took that as my cue to stop touching him and gained my distance, retreating back to my make-up and flat-iron. In the mean-time he grumbled and slipped onto the floor, then pulled on his shoes.

A small yawn sighed from him and I nodded "Yea, what you said…"

"I didn't say anything."

"I meant the yawn."

"Oh… your mind is still strange."

"This is me not caring about your opinion."

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys!<strong>

**sorry for the wait! i started typing on the other "When Worlds Collide" story! nothing is being added quite yet but expect a decent amount sometime soon :3**

**oh yeah and if you haven't read the other story i suggest you catch up!**

**?::=+Question for the Chapter time!+=::?**

**What do you think Shadow's little chest puff feels like?**** everyone wants to touch it... ****_everyone_****...**

**Give examples and how you would cop a feel (haha double meaning)**

**?::=+=::?**

**sorry for the kinda slow chappy again with alot of dialog but stuff does get interesting within the next chapter :D !**

**~FurrReal**


	24. In Case of Emergancy part 1

Once Shadow had left, the rest of my morning seemed to go by rather quickly.

I walked leisurely out to my bronco and I pulled the driver seat forward to put my purse in its usual spot. I jumped to see Shadow asleep on the back seat that was essentially a bench seat for three people. He had neither a pillow nor a blanket and was lying on his stomach, his head tilted off to the side and resting on one arm. The other arm, the one that bore no inhibitor ring, was slung off the side of the bench and his fingers where barely grazing the ground.

He stirred when I touched his hanging arm.

"Hey what are you doing out here?" I tilted my head a bit.

He let out a small yawn "I got the faker and pink out of the house earlier so I figured I could sleep here and not have to worry about your parents..." he looked to me with partially opened eyes and a flat expression, his mouth forming a perfectly neutral line that indicated no smile nor frown.

With a curt nod I pushed my seat back into place and jumped in.

As I drove we chatted a bit, he answered mostly in small noises or grumbles.

"I would have figured you to be a morning person..." I looked in the rear view mirror to him.

"Why's that?" he spoke with closed eyes.

"All your work with GUN ops, mainly."

He grumbled a bit then actually answered "if I have time to sleep and recuperate then I use it. Especially sense I can burn through my energy much faster with only three inhibitor rings."

I pulled into my parking spot and hopped out. I pulled forward my seat and looked to him with a sideways frown.

"Off to school..." I sighed heavily and he gave a small wave with his flopped arm, his eyes still shut. I noticed that the red stripe on his arm had become a bit iridescent from the constant energy flowing about freely in that area of his system.

With a small smile in his general direction I leaned away from my car and shut the door. "Hey gurrlll!" a small but cheerful voice called from behind.

I jumped a bit and turned to my friend "hey Hallie! Ready for another day in this place?" I grinned, re-adjusting my binders.

She laughed and smiled brightly, only to switch into an expression of curiosity "when did you get the ring?"

"Oh I ordered it off the web the other day; I finally found one like Shadow's." I laughed.

"You are so adorable when you geek." she giggled back, her blonde hair swaying a bit as she took into a stride next to me.

"Speaking of the sonic peoples..." she didn't look at me when she spoke, her mind in an obvious thought tumble.

"What about 'em?" my palms broke into sweat.

"Uhm- never mind- I forgot what I was going to say."

"You are so adorable when you have poor memory." I joked.

"Oh thanks." she snorted with a laugh as we entered the school.

The day droned on as it always did with no incidents whatsoever.

I was happy to learn that all missing assignments where excused for me. However, constantly being asked about my wellbeing grew to be rather annoying. Everyone wondering how I was holding up from being "jumped".

I sat down at the lunch table and let out loud sigh.

"Hey, bum." Shona plopped down next to me, pulling out her phone.

"Sup bro-ski." I nodded to her.

My friend Rachel sat across from me, her eyes lighting up "Allie you're ok! I can't believe the guy got away!"

"Uh- yea me too." I poked at my food with my fork, unsure about how hungry I was.

_You need to eat._ Shadow's voice echoed and I started stabbing leaves of salad.

"Did you at least get a good look at him? So maybe the cops can find him?"

"No not really. He was taller than me and I didn't see his face."

I eyed over to Shona, the only one who knew who it really was.

A text appeared on my notice bar and it came from a device that had a serial number instead of phone number.

_We have to talk. Get to a secure location._

_- S_

I grumbled and stood abruptly.

"I have to pee." I hummed and headed toward the bathroom. I walked in one door and simply passed through the girls' room and exited the second door, ending up in the art and music wing of my school. I kept a calm pace and walked right out the door that lead to outside and to the band building.

I made a quick left and walked around to the side of the building.

I quickly texted back and a flash over my shoulder turned my attention to the dark hedgehog that had just appeared.

"What is it?" I hummed.

"We may have found the first emerald." he replied, arms crossed.

"Well that's grea-"

"That means I'll be out of contact until I come back. So you have to be careful."

A chill rolled down my spine and knotted in my stomach.

"Make sure your never alone.-"

I tried to cut him off "but what if-"

However, he kept going anyway.

"-now. Since the only mobians we know exist in this realm are Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Mephiles and myself, I can't actually leave anyone behind to protect you.-"

"But I-" I jumped in and I started to panic a bit "- what if the energy becomes unstable again? What will I do if Mephiles shows? How long will you even be gone?"

He looked to the ground in thought "that I am unsure of. But we believe the emerald is in Portland."

"That's like a 3 hour car drive from here!"

"I know that. But it is a 30 minute run for someone such as sonic or I."

He tilted his head back up to look at me.

"You'll be fine. You just have to be careful. Now here, hand me the inhibitor ring." He held out his hand, palm toward the sky.

I attempted to spin the ring off but I had found no success.

"I uh… I don't know how…"

He scoffed simply and I held out my arm.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me over a bit. He then ran a finger over the midline of the gold ring, the midline then illuminated and I felt the ring detach from my skin. With a twist it expanded and he released the ring from my wrist, pulling it off over my hand.

"So that's how you get that off?" I massaged where the ring used to be, surprised more people haven't said anything about it.

I eyed my wrist, a weird scaring and burned loop on my skin from where the ring had latched onto my system.

The veins on the underside of my wrist where a darker blue and new veining was etched on in an irritated skin red, mixed with a light purplish-blue color.

My heart was beginning to race from the energy having no restraints.

I drew out a shaky long breath.

He handed the ring back and I slid it onto its rightful spot, my pulse calming.

"I charged the ring to last for about 3 days."

"You're going to be gone for 3 days?!" I wanted to punch him…

… I wanted to punch him right in the face…

… Like, really hard…

"Allie?" I heard a familiar voice over my shoulder and we both turned to see molly standing with wide eyes at my companion.

God damn it.

"I thought you said you where-" Shadow started with a snarl, taking a few steps away from me.

"I know what I said." I snapped back to him with a small hiss to my words.

Molly closed her eyes and rubbed her temples "you know what- I have a migraine and don't really want to know right now..." she frowned and let out a breath.

I wasn't as surprised by her reaction as I thought I would have been.

"How long has he been here." her eyes where back open and she held a flat expression.

"A week-ish..." I felt sort of ashamed for not telling one her about his arrival.

Shadow turned on heal to leave but I was quick to grab his arm.

"Hey we weren't done talking." I gripped his wrist tightly and he glared up to me.

"We'll finish talking when you are in a secure location." his voice was cold.

With a strong pull, he tore his arm out of my grip. "What did I tell you about touching me, human." he snarled.

"Wow- you are way more of a douche than I thought you would be." Molly added in and received a glare from the ebony hedgehog.

A gust of wind pushed my hair into my face and a chipper voice ached in my ears.

"Ok, shads! Ready to go?" he grinned to me with a wave.

"_Don't _call me Shads, faker." Shadow returned with a snarl.

However, Sonic ignored Shadow and was quick to notice molly, smiling over to her as well.

"Oh! who's this?"

"I'm molly." she introduced herself, her voice was a calm and bored tone "Nice to meet ya' sonic."


	25. In Case of Emergancy part 2

"Right back at ya!" Sonic gave her his signature thumbs up and she returned with a tired grumble.

"So are we gonna get going?" Sonic then turned his attention and conversation to grumpy-pants.

"In a moment… are the others ready?" Shadow replied.

"I can go double check!" and without waiting for a response Sonic sped off.

I looked back over to molly with pleading eyes "Hey, I'll meet ya' back inside 'kay?"

"Whatever." She hummed and wandered back thru the doors.

"Quick curiosity question…" I looked over my shoulder to the dark hedgehog, whom just crossed his arms.

"Where exactly are all of you meeting?" I couldn't hide my nervousness.

He chuckled from amusement "We're in the woods, not at your house."

I let out a sigh of relief "Ok good… Cuz' I honestly have no idea on how to explain this to my parents…" I sat on the curb of the back road behind the building.

"Please tell me you have some way of communication with me…" I looked back over to him.

"Well I have the cell phone you gave me- but I need internet connection in order to use it." He sat next to me.

I had yet to figure out why his personality was so polar opposite when we were alone; I guessed it could have been that he was just more comfortable around me than the others but I wasn't sure.

"Just make sure you're not alone. I am sure that you and Shona can keep an eye on each other, Knuckles briefed her earlier on our absence." He paused to let out a breath "besides- if something does go wrong, just remove the inhibitor ring- I will be alerted immediately."

"But it will have a 30 minute delay for you to get here…" I sighed.

He grimaced for half a second "I am afraid so, yes."

"What if that delay is too long of a wait? What if _you _get here too late? Then what?"

"I will take care of it personally." He hummed and something in his voice lifted my shoulders a bit.

But they fell back as soon as my next thought traveled through my brain and to my mouth.

"What will you do if I'm dead?" my voice was quiet.

"Whatever I need to." He stood and gained distance again.

I shot to my feet and grabbed his arm; he didn't even motion to pull away.

"What do you mean by that?"

He was hesitant to answer but looked up to me when he finally did speak "I don't know. But I am hoping to not have to learn…"

I just stared at him; I didn't know what to say… any sense of reaction seemed to leave my mind.

"It's time for me to go." His voice was low and I let go of his arm.

"Yea… me too…" I took a step back "Good luck."

He nodded and with a small flash he was gone- and he would be for three more days…

My hands went numb with the thought and I rushed back inside.

I plopped back down in my chair and made an excuse for my prolonged absence "Had to make a phone call, just my mom checking in on me." I hummed and finished the last of my lunch. I looked over to Shona and I could tell that she knew what had just happened.

"Hey, are you free after school?" I smiled over to her and she returned the gesture.

"Why I do believe so- we should totally hang out." She grinned.

The bell for lunch rang and we made our way back to our next class.

I groaned when I realized there was test in my Honors Pre-Calculus class, my hand shooting into the air.

"Want the notes, Allie?" My teacher replied calmly.

I nodded with an embarrassed smile.

"Ok they're on the podium and you can go out into the hallway to study and you can take the test tomorrow." She smiled sweetly back.

"Thank you!" I leapt up and made my way out the door.

I sat in the hallway by my lonesome and sulked.

Every little noise made in the room or outside made me jump; I was almost so scared that I could throw up.

I tried to pull myself together "C'mon- you will be fine… you made it 17 years without him being here… hell… you went without him for a few days anyways…" I ran a hand threw my hair.

Sure I made it those few days- but for most of them I had Sonic around.

Plus I always had a feeling he was watching over me.

I slumped back in my chair and stared down the ring on my wrist; debating on taking it off to try and convince him to stay.

Maybe if I had another imbalance he would just let the others go without him…

I smacked my forehead.

Good god, what the hell was wrong with me?

It's not like he isn't coming back! It's just three days!

"So stupid…" I snarled to myself.

"Can't figure out the notes?" a voice caught my attention.

I looked up to see one of the guys that sat at my table in class; however I could not remember his name.

"Uh- something like that- what are you doing out here?" I sat up a bit more to cease my horrible posture.

"I was gone yesterday so she gave me the practice worksheet." He smiled lightly, waving the paper.

"So then you get this crap right?" I chuckled, motioning to the notebook with a circle of my hand.

"I hope so." He laughed, his blue eyes shining a bit "Would you like some help?"

"Uh- sure…"

The rest of the period went by and I spent most of my time trying to remember the name to the blue eyed boy as he taught, more like tried, to teach me what I had missed.

Once the bell had rang we both stood and headed back into class to grab our stuff.

I thanked him for his help and he walked off the separate way I was heading.

In all seriousness I didn't think anything had happened the rest of the day.

Once I arrived home I walked in and kissed my mother on the forehead.

"How was your day sweetie?" she smiled up to me and I shrugged.

"Uneventful." I hummed and headed up to my room, shutting my door behind me.

"Hiya!" a high pitched voice spun me around in surprise.


	26. Alone Day 1

"Jesus, Amy! You scared the hell out of me!" I jumped back against the door, a hand resting against my pounding heart.

"Shadow decided at last minute - well actually I convinced him - to let me stay back and keep an eye on ya!" She smiled brightly and jumped off of where she was sitting on my dresser.

"How did you get in?" I ran a hand through my hair.

"Shadow Chaos controlled me in here..." She swirled an index finger in my direction "Of course convincing him was simple- he was all:" she deepened her voice and puffed up her chest in cheap imitation "The less of you around to annoy me, the better!"

I couldn't help but utter a small laugh "Yea that sounds like Senior Grumpy-Pants..."

She laughed "Please tell me you have called him that to his face!"

"Of course I have," I chuckled a bit proudly "I've called him plenty of things he hasn't liked; It's just how I roll ya 'know?" I divvied my hands in the air like a DJ.

She wasn't so bad I guess...

… Her voice was just the wrong pitch…

… And I hate pink…

… But she wasn't half bad...

"So I have to ask..." her tone was more serious "why did you pick Shadow over Sonic? I would have gone for my Hero in blue of course!" she clasped her hands and her eyes glimmered a bit with the last sentence.

I shrugged, feeling uneasy to answer the question "Can I tell you honestly or are you going to break my spine with that thing?" I pointed to her hammer propped up against my far wall.

"Depends on what you say..." She hummed, hands lowering slightly and her face became a bit more serious.

"I don't know- I just always picked him out of favor... He's been my favorite since I was introduced into the series- Hell he was the reason I found out about the whole Sonic Universe..." I held up my keys to see the tiny vinyl replica.

She nodded her head with no verbal response, so I kept going.

"Even though he's given me more than a few beatings- I kinda deserve most of them for being an idiot- he's saved me from Mephiles a little over the same amount of times..."

"Well if he wanted you dead than you would be by now- you obviously know that." She added in a calm tone, folding her arms.

"Sonic's too hyper for you isn't he?"

"Y-Yea..." I looked to the floor "He's never actually around, always out on a run; So I don't understand how I'm supposed to feel safe with my 'protector' never nearby to do any protecting..."

Why was I confiding in Amy?

"Allie, who are you talking to?" I heard my mother call out for me.

I quickly made up an excuse "Just talkin' to Shona!"

"Alright then!"

I turned back to Amy and her expression was neutral.

There was an awkward silence before either of us said anything.

"I'm going over to Shona's later." I stated blandly.

The air seemed to grow stale as the warmness of Amy and I's conversation drifted into the past.

"Alright I would guess that I'm going with you?" She stretched her arms upwards.

"Yea pretty much." I hummed and went about cleaning my room then finishing the rest of my chores.

Once I had finished them I asked my mother if it was okay to go.

With a blissful smile and a sweet yes, I kissed her forehead then headed to tell my obnoxious roommate.

She grabbed her hammer and caused it to disappear. She went out the upper back door and jumped off the roof to get to my car.

In the meantime I jogged down the normal way out the front door and got in the car.

Once she was seated in the passenger seat I backed out and made my way to Shona's house.

I casually let myself in the front door, Amy strolling in behind me- only able to do so because Sho's parents both worked relatively late.

"Sho-na!" I sang out.

"Po-lo!" She called back.

I half stumbled down the stairs after I had initially slipped from the first step to the second.

"Wow no wonder you need someone around..." Amy teased.

Shona then poked her head out from her bedroom door "Oh, hey Amy." She didn't try to hide how less-than-thrilled she was.

"Shadow let her stay back with us." I hummed with a shrug.

"Yes. I can see that."

"Oh my gosh! Your room is ADORABLE!" Amy squealed and dashed past my friend.

Shona's room had been decored in numerous shades of purples and a pristine white. Amy was quick to notice her door-less closet "And look at all your clothes!" she took down a sweater and held it up to the full length mirror.

"Oh I miss shopping!" The hedgehog half whined.

"Please let me leave her here..." I whispered to Shona.

We both watched on as Amy pulled out other clothes to hold up to herself, slipping of the occasional jacket, jabbering to herself.

"Hell-to-the-no." Shona hummed flatly.

"Damn... Well I tried." I grumbled.

"So what you wanna do, Bub?" She looked to me.

"I have no idea. Douche-canoe told me to not be alone so here I am..." I mindlessly ran a hand threw my hair.

"Looking at her makes me want to go to the mall..." She hummed back to me.

"We could leave her here to play dress up..." I agreed.

"Hey we are uh- we are gonna go shopping, now that you mention it." I informed Pink and she turned to us with a large frown.

"Oh that's not fair! At least get me something while you're gone!" She stuck out her bottom lip.

"Alright- uh well there's food upstairs the remote is right there..." Shona pointed to the clicker.

Amy let out a disappointed sigh "You guys have fun without me..."

"Alright see ya!" Shona waved and pulled me away to her garage.

We sat at a red light on our way to the mall and chatted. "Do you think leaving without her is safe?" I asked my friend.

"Well I don't molest-philes will attack us in the midst of a crowded area." She shrugged.

"Not in his form anyway- he already has a doppelganger of a doctor..." I looked back to the light, hands clenching and unclenching the steering wheel.

"Yea a _doctor_ not civilian- I think we'll be good." She hummed and browsed through her phone.

I let out a sigh that flared my bangs off my forehead "I need a haircut…"

"Dude, I hear ya'."

"So how's having Knucklehead around?" the light turned green.

"Meh- better than your fiasco… no offense." She grinned at me.

"None taken." I laughed light-heartedly.

"Yea he eats a lot… My dad is getting confused on where all the food is going. He likes Poptarts apparently and tends to eat all of them. He leaves me all the shitty healthy food." She grumbled with a crooked snarl.

"Now that's just mean." I laughed.

"But he's gone a lot and when he is home he's lounging on the couch downstairs- but get this, I came home the other day and he just up and decided it was okay to sleep in my bed."

"Yea- go on…"

"So I what do I do, you ask? Why I run in and body slam the bastard, elbow out pro-wrestler status. Hasn't been in or near my bed sense."

"Yea if I did that I would be murdered." I snorted, pulling into the parking lot to the mall.

I killed the engine and jumped out, grabbing my purse.

I shut my door and after she did the same I locked the car and we trotted off to the main entrance.

We had been at the mall for maybe an hour by now and where sitting in the food court chowing on a ramen bowl we split. "Successful shopping trip so far, dear sir." I slurped up a noodle.

"I do agree." She nodded and patted her few bags next to her in another chair.

I sipped on my Orange Julius thoughtfully then spoke after a small silence between us. "I feel like I should get Amy something just for a simple peace-offering…"

She peered at me curiously "Why would you need a peace-offering?"

"Well…" I bit my lip then explained to her the fight after Shadow had help me get out of the hospital with Her and Sonic.

She just stared at me for a moment than leaned back in her chair.

"You seriously have the shittiest luck sometimes."

I rested my head in my hands "Ugh I know… the stress of these stupid maniacs is going to kill me before any Dark Demon thing does…"

"Allie…?" A smooth voice called over my shoulder and I turned partially and raised my eyebrows.

"Oh! Uh hey… uh…" I started but trailed off due to lack of remembering the poor guy's name.

He chuckled "Dean."

It was the boy who had helped me with my math earlier that day, I was surprised he went out of his way to say hello.

"I would ask what you're doing here but that would be stupid." I nervously grinned.

"Just a bit, can I sit with you guys?"

I then remembered Shona was sitting with me. "Oh! Uh- Dean this is one of best-friends Shona!" I introduced her, and she waved with a smile.

"Nice to meet you." He swung a chair over from a near-by table to sit at the end of ours.

He ruffled a hand in his chestnut brown hair; his skin was an even light caramel colour.

As a side note: he smelled like cinnamon…

…Not that I was paying that much attention…

My phone alerted me of a text and I snapped back to life.

I checked it to see I had received a text from Jeremy, the guy I worked with:

_I got you some more time off from this Friday. The boss says he hopes you get better- I told him you have a nasty stomach virus._

Perplexed by the seemingly random text I tapped a response and sent it.

_Thanks but why did you do that?_

After a brief moment a new message arrived.

_A certain hedgehog found me. Told me that you couldn't go anywhere for a few days, that it was too dangerous._

"Allie- Space-cadet major!" I heard Shona's voice and I snapped my attention up.

"Yes, what?" I tried to appear unfazed by the text messages.

"Uh- is everything okay? You turned white as ghost for a second." Dean asked.

I attempted a re-assuring smile "Yea- everything is fine I was just remembering something I had forgotten to do, you know homework and stuff."

He took my answer but I could tell he didn't believe me. "Math stuff?"

I nodded.

"Oh well then here-" He asked Shona for a pen then wrote on a napkin. "if you need any help text me." He smiled at me and I stammered a bit as I took the napkin from him.

"Dean! C'mon sweet heart time to go!" his mother called from the edge of the food court and he quickly stood then said goodbye to rush off to a middle-aged woman with cropped brown hair.

"Did I just get a number?" my mouth felt full of cotton and I sipped on my Orange Julius.

"Probably not even for math questions, Stud." My friend grinned at me with a wiggle of her eyebrows. Then took the drink and made suggestive motions with the straw.

My face struck red "Oh shut up!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! now for those of you who totally knew it was Amy i know it wasn't much of a surprise!<strong>

**DUN DUN DUN DEAN. i got a question earlier wondering if he was going to be Mephiles and for those who agreed with this person i am sorry to disapoint (or relieve) cuz he ain't dat creepy demon dude.**

**other note: Jeremy makes another apperance slightly! whoop**

**sorry this chapter took forever to come out but i was (and still am) having issues with my internet DX**

**anyway!**

**::Question of the Chapter!::**

**how do you think Allie and Shona's next couple of days of freedom will go?**

**Poor? Great?**

**::Let me know!::**

**~furrReal**


	27. From Another View Part 1

**Hey guys I'm just giving you a bit of a warning- I try to never write from a Cannon Character's point of view because it is so hard to really imagine what the character is thinking (Especially with Shadow)**

**I had been getting a lot of questions about why Shadow is so protective over Allie- and I didn't want to answer that straight foreward- so without further ado here's a look inside the ultimate life-form's confusing mind…**

**::Shadow's point of view::**

* * *

><p>I had always had a very high tolerance to temperature change but I could tell by Allie's paling skin and her occasional shivers that it was cold outside.<p>

"What will you do if I'm dead?" her voice petite and despondent.

The silence and pressure to answer her dreadful question was strong enough to almost waver my solemn expression.

I took a minute to process the thought.

What would I do? I was unsure on my reaction to this possible outcome. This whole thing was risky- taking any mobian possibly capable of protecting her out of range just to find an emerald. Of course the possible figment of her death could be a result to my altogether idea.

A small flash of a memory played for a partial second...

_Maria's hand that grew cold gripped the lever. I pounded relentlessly on the glass- how I wanted to trade places with her... she had so much more to live for; the professor was so close to a cure... A small jolt rocked the tube and time slowed as my adrenaline rushed- a soldier's gun brushing up into the back of her golden hair, a flash of shimmering blue life caught my eyes as they connected to her large sapphire orbs._

_I barely heard the noise of the gunshot over the deaf tone ring in my skull. My mouth roared open and my chest pained just as I saw the life fade from her eyes. Then the gravity changed and I was slung into the top of the pod as it blasted into the world below me..._

I thought of what I would do.

I know that if she where to die- it would be my fault.

The guilt would definantly have an effect… To what the effect would be?

... I did not know.

I tried to push the entire entity of the idea out of my head and stood. "Whatever I need to." My voice remained flat, I took a simple pace away almost lost in thought again but she had jumped to her feet and taken ahold of my arm.

I looked down to see my inhibitor ring on her wrist; and her energy was unstable-another negative factor.

Another factor that was my fault...

"What do you mean by that?" Her voice slithered through the air and clouded my mind.

What _did_ I mean by that?

What was the _need_ I would have to do? What would be the lengths I would go through just because _I have to_? Would I kill someone?

It was most likely that I would... But she was just a human- was she worth killing over? Wasting the energy? Wasting the time?

I was hesitant to answer due to the cascading flow of questions that shredded my focus.

Maria's eyes blended into my mind again. I tried to think of how She and this girl where similar... I couldn't find any sort of connections. Physically and psychologically they seemed parallel... Maria was calm and pristine- like an angel.

_Pure..._

But this girl... The one in front of me... Her hair was a chestnut brown angled cut- the longest pieces grazing her collar bones and the shortest in the back swept over her first visible bump from her vertebrae. Her skin was pale from lack of sunlight and her eyes where dark...

Her eyes used to be a plain hazel brown-green mix before becoming tainted with Chaos energy...

_My_ chaos energy.

Even before the energy's spark she was sporadic and quick to anger. We had fought and argued far more than too many times to even like each other on an acquaintance level. She was horribly stubborn and tended to not think before throwing herself at death.

She was a moron.

But yet I found myself saving her more often than I would for most people. Was it the fact she called for me even if I was nowhere near? Was it the fact that she, for some reason, trusted a weaponized life form over the Hero?

Maybe it was the fact that even after all that had happened she had risked herself so I could retrieve my rings- even though I had purposely removed them. I barely remember the fog of her scramble to find the keys to my energy- then ordering me to never remove them again; exclaiming that I would have died had she not been around to help...

She had risked herself so I could live.

Then I wondered:

_Would I do the same?_

I looked up to her with this last idea.

Would I die for her to live?

The extremity of the question finally gave me back a voice, bringing me back to the cold pre-afternoon concrete behind her high school.

"I don't know. But I am hoping to not have to learn…" my voice felt distant.

She looked down to me, obviously lost in her own thought. My answers where obscure spoken aloud and vague- she most likely wondered what I would do if her life was to be at risk.

A small pain reached the middle of my forehead and a void replaced the feeling in my stomach.

I held back a shiver.

_Maybe I should stay and let the others go..._ I retraced from the thought.

"It's time for me to go." I forced the sentence out in monotone. She released my arm and there was numbness to my hands.

"Yea… me too…" She stepped back a bit and tried to give a re-assuring smile "Good luck."

Even behind that encouragement she gave me the tension in the air was enough for me to know she was terrified...

I didn't know what to think about that.

_Should I say something?_

With a nod to her I held the chaos emerald and thought the command.

_A part of me didn't want to say anything._

_A parallel part wanted to say everything._

But what was _everything_?

As I disappeared into a swirling light I could see her smile fall- then my surroundings had been replaced.

I was alone at the rendezvous point in the forest.

I was alone with my thoughts...

I stared up at the sky that was a grey sheen from the looming clouds.

This "Washington" place was dreary and in no way help my current state of confusion.

Then that damn question presented itself front and center:

_Would I die for her to live?_

What possible variables could lead to the ultimate life form dyeing for an insignificant human? But was she really so insignificant? Was it her stubbornness that could so easily be confused with vigor?

The pain in my forehead snapped me back to reality. I hated having so many questions to ask myself. My fists clenched and I let out a solid breath.

It would just be three days...

I regained my normal composure of a scowl, waiting for the Faker, Pink and the Echidna to arrive.

"Hey shadow! How'd the talk with the lady go?" the Faker skidded to a stop in the small clearing.

I stared at him blankly.

Before this mess I already could barely tolerate him. But due to his more recent incompetence to do anything properly I was on the verge of being completely intolerable.

And his choice of words wasn't helping...

"It went fine." I snarled.

Knuckles was next to appear- he certainly wasn't bright, but he was the most tolerable out of the Faker's bunch besides Rouge.

"Alright let's get this show on the road." Knuckles cracked his fists.

"Wait!" a very high pitched voice cracked against my ears and I cringed.

"Shadow I think someone should stay back and keep an eye on the girls!" Amy jogged up to the small triangular formation we had.

I stared at her for a moment. Would she be strong enough to protect them then I remembered the fight against her and the faker.

She would have to do.

We needed Knuckles for his skill at honing into chaos energy sources- of course I was just as capable but having him and myself was going to cover more ground and this trip would take less time.

As much as I hated to admit it- The Faker is a help to this mission. He may not be able to feel the energy but his speed will allow him to cover more ground. At that point I decided Amy had a decent idea.

"I agree." I grumbled "the less of you around to annoy me the better."

She perked up a bit more "Wonderful! Now if you'd be so kind as to chaos control me to her house." She walked over to stand by me with an attempt to slink her arm around mine.

I quickly yanked away. She put her hands on her hips "I have to have contact with you while you teleport- Shadow, don't be such a dummy!"

"I am well aware of how my abilities work. I am also well aware that her house is two and a half blocks away and that your legs function." I ground out.

"How rude! Making a lady walk!" she pouted with a stamp to her foot.

"Then have the Faker take you there. I am not a chauffeur."

"You should really learn some manners!" Amy's growing voice was cut off by Sonic's "look Ames we need to go so I'll walk you back, how's that sound?"

"Sounds like a gentleman is speaking." She huffed and walked with him out of the clearing just before he scooped her up and dashed off.

I turned to Knuckles who caught my cold aura and flash of wonder of how these next few days may go by.

"Shona's nervous too." his voice was low. He had taken a guardian role over one of Allie's best friends in this whole debacle of realities.

I nodded in agreement "Allie's no more than paranoid as always..." I honestly had no reason not to trust him nor dislike him.

"Didn't go well did it?" He asked.

I unwrapped my crossed arms and rubbed at the pain in my forehead with two fingers "Not very, no." my voice a sigh. My headache was defiantly stress related as well as going to be an issue.

"How's her energy?"

"Unstable... Her anxiety won't help either." I returned my hands to my sides in clenched fists.

Knuckles opened his mouth to speak but stopped at the return of the Faker.

"All right let's do it to it!"

I cringed at the saying he had been using for god knows how long. He was so damn annoying.

Without another word spoken I shot south of our current location- retracing my path from my first encounter with Mephiles in this realm.

As I skated my mind drifted off into the wind.

How had that demon managed to get free again? Sonic, Silver and I had sealed him and Solaris away...

God damn this whole situation was irritating… Why did I have to be involved in this? With these annoyances… with that _girl_…

With a snarl I returned to the present and banked left as I skated through the Oregon country side. I slowed a bit to look at my location, a small buzz under my skin from the chaos energy in close proximity.

I pulled my emerald out from my fur and stared down into its' jade glow. I closed my eyes and embraced the power of the gem in my palm, allowing myself to let the connection of energy lead me in the direction of the other emerald.

Behind my closed lids my environment re-appeared in faint glowing wisps. I focused on the other energy of the emerald and a red glowing trail snaked away from my position.

I opened my eyes and walked along the trail of energy, the buzz starting to grow stronger.

"Hey, Shadow! I think it's over here!" I heard Knuckles ahead of me, halfway out of the ground. I nodded and kept pace on my path, the buzz was starting to prickle my fur like static electricity.

He disappeared back into his hole and tunneled away.

I picked up my pace, wanting to find the emerald first, and closed my eyes again for a moment to look at the trail of red energy.

This hunt for the emerald was going by much faster than I had imagined, and I had a feeling in my gut that churned- this was too easy…

I came into a clearing and stopped dead in my tracks.

In the midst of the clearing sat the red chaos emerald… and nothing else… there only noise was my breathing and the small cold wind.

Something was terribly wrong…

* * *

><p><strong>So there's part one! Sorry the answer for why he protects her isn't so obvious but I plan to answer that better in the second part to this chapter! It's all part of the master plan…<strong>

**Ok anyway:**

**::Question for the Chapter::**

**Based on what you've read so far- how do you think Shadow feels about her? Why does he protect her? Trust? Guilt? Maybe even something else? **

**Let me know what you think!**

**~FurrReal**


	28. From Another View Part 2

**Hey everyone so sorry for the long delay! Anyway here's chapter 28~**

* * *

><p><strong>::Allie's point of view::<strong>

Once Sho and I had finished up our food we continued to wander through the mall, laughing and chattering about utter nonsense. The large mall was packed full of people at this point, bodies just swarming every which direction.

A cold breeze slipped across my skin and it caught me off guard. I stopped in my tracks and became very uneasy. There shouldn't be a breeze indoors…

The world around me became muffled and the same cold breeze shifted my hair forward. I immediately spun around and I dropped my bags.

My body shook as my sight came into contact with neon green irises across the crowd. A tall man with charcoal grey hair and pale skin faced me while everyone else pushed and moved around both of us. My irises burned and my vision turned red. I opened my mouth to let out a scream but all that sputtered out was a small noise. He grinned my way and his sharp teeth spread his libs thin and wider than humanly possible. A harsh pain rushed through my body and I clenched in another scream, bending forward a bit in agony.

I looked back up just as an overweight woman walked by and the new form Mephiles had taken disappeared.

A hand on my shoulder caused me to jump and stumble away.

I let out a small shout before realizing the world had returned to normal. Shona looked down to me, confused. I shuffled to pick up my bags and kept looking around, I wiped the pained tears out of my eyes, one of the contacts bending harshly against the wet film.

"He's here. We need to leave now." My voice cracked.

"_He_ as in Meph-" She started but I shushed her with a harsh noise. Her eyes went wide and she looked over my shoulder then back to me. With a worried look we exchanged nods and made a quick exit to my car.

We shuffled through the crowd pissing off a few people as we rudely shoved our way to the large doors. The atmosphere become suffocatingly thick and a strange white noise made up of whispers caused a pressure to build in the base of my neck.

We broke through the crowd and pressed through the doors, the pressure and voices leaving my mind. I stopped only for a second to look back to see if he was still in vision; thankfully Mephiles was gone. As soon as we stepped into the parking lot we made a half jog to the Bronco which I promptly unlocked in the approach.

We leapt in and slammed the doors, tossing our bags in the back seat.

I started the car and checked my mirrors.

I let out a scream when I saw him standing directly behind the vehicle. A glare now set on my face I cranked into reverse and slammed down on the gas, whipping the car out of the parking spot- he, of course, jumped out of the way easily.

I didn't bother to look behind us and just made a mad dash to the highway.

Once on the highway I brought out my phone and dialed.

"Are you calling Shadow?" Shona gripped onto her seatbelt.

"Nope. Your home phone, praying to god that Amy is either stupid enough to answer or smart enough to recognized my name on caller ID."

And thankfully she was one of them.

"Hello?" a cheery voice beamed through the phone.

"Amy! Oh I've never been so happy to hear that horribly pitched voice!" I sighed out in relief.

"I'll ignore that last part- what's wrong?" I could practically see her clenched jaw.

"Mephiles made an appearance! What do I do?! I'm on my way home but I'm about to hit traffic!"

Her reply was cut with static and then the call dropped.

"Amy?! Amy! FUCK!" I cried out and dropped my phone in the cup holder. My eyes began to sting as the contacts moved around. I furiously rubbed at my eyes before getting out the lenses, allowing my red lined pupils to shine.

Shona jumped back in her seat against the door "What the fuck is wrong with your eyes?!"

"It's a long story! Shadow kept messing with my energy 'cause _apparently_ he can do that! So now there is chaos energy in me and it caused this whole thing!" I waved a circle about my eyes before ramming the horn at a driving jack-ass.

I let out a huff of air then pushed my hair back behind my ear, the ring on my wrist bumping against my cheek bone.

"So why do you have one of his rings- turning into a rabid fan-girl and stealing his stuff?" She nervously chuckled and readjusted her sitting.

"It keeps the energy in check plus if I take it off he-" I stopped then smacked myself in the face. "You are the smartest person I know."

I took to steering with my knees and attempted to pull the ring off. How did he get this damn thing off, I swiped my finger around the circumference and the line lit up with a red glow. I felt the golden metal separate from my nerves with a searing pain. I snarled and twisted then yanked the damn thing off, dropping it in my lap and returning my hands to the wheel.

"Yea that didn't look painful." Sho said sarcastically just as the ring began to pulsate and glow. "Set a timer for thirty minutes." I focused on driving.

By the time we got home I hadn't seen Mephiles again, a long drawn out sigh escaping my lips. We slipped out of the car and made our way inside; my skin grew cold when I was able to push my front door open without turning the nob.

"Mom!" I called out into the house.

Utter silence.

"No- No- No!" I cried and ran upstairs to find it empty then stumbled back down to the kitchen. The air was stale and cold and Shona had disappeared. Everything seemed to lack color and I went for the knife drawer.

I pulled out my mother's 7 inch blade that she kept sharpened and unsheathed it from its case. A whisp of smoke pushed my hair off my shoulder and I spun, slashing the knife and getting a slice across Mephiles' chest.

The blade against his skin created a noise similar to a quarter being pressed into dry ice. An inky black liquid evaporated form the blade and he disappeared into the misty fog he traveled by. An invisible force hit me and I was blasted against the wall, I cried out in pain.

I held up my unequipped arm in defense, my eyes squeezed shut to keep the tears from blurring my vision. A hand wrapped around my wrist and I yanked back and jutted the knife forward.

A grotesque noise hit my ears and a warm fluid slipped across my hand…

**::Shadow's point of view::**

"Hey there it is!" I heard the echidna call out from another side of the open area, breaking through the tree-line to dash to the gem.

"No you idiot!" I snarled but as his mitten wrapped around the emerald a beam of red light shot out, hitting him in the side and throwing him to the ground.

A metallic noise of gears grinding brought my attention to the assailant.

"Metal Sonic." I snarled and grew a chaos spear in my palm, the energy crackling more than usual. The robot turned his red gaze toward me and made a series of noises. I chucked the spear and it hit him dead in the chest.

He recovered quickly and fired a laser in my direction; I leapt to the side and let another spear well in my palm. I threw the bolt quickly and followed after it. Just after the energy sank into the machine I coiled into a homing attack, ricocheting off the metal foe.

I jumped back and landed swiftly on my feet, preparing another spear. I felt myself a bit more tired than I should have been.

Damn it.

How could I have forgotten? Just as Metal Sonic shot another beam the faker finally made his entrance and landed a solid punch. I let the spear absorb back into my system and advanced to Knuckles. He was just picking himself off the grass, emerald still in hand. He eyed me before tossing the gem to me, its red glow warming my hands.

"I think you need this more than I do." He motioned down to my missing inhibitor ring.

I gave him a curt nod and we both turned to the Metal Sonic. The Faker jumped back and the Echidna charged, rallying the robot with furious punches.

I charged in after Knuckles to give a returning kick, throwing Metal back into the air. He corrected himself and the rocket on his back shot him back down landing a punch against my left cheek.

I stumbled back and threw a quick spear.

The robot convulsed as the energy shot about his system.

A faint glow out of my peripheral vision caused me to look down.

No.

Not now…

"Can you two handle him?" I called to Knuckles and the Faker. They both nodded and I turned and dashed off. I skated as fast as I could; Allie had activated the beacon on my ring and I needed to get to her as soon as possible.

I hopped that she had just removed it on accident.

The boom echoed around me as I broke through the sound barrier, shooting through the forest from the way I had come, leaves whisking up into the air in my wake.

"Damn it. Damn it. Damn it." I snarled and clenched onto the red emerald.

I banked once then again then a final time before leaping up and blasting out of the woods. I skidded to a stop and dashed down the road that lead to Allie's house. The minute I stepped in the front door the air went cold and my fur prickled against my skin.

A large noise came from the kitchen and cry from the human I vowed to protect.

I dashed to sound and saw her crumpled against the wall, shielding herself with her hands.

"Allie-" I reached out and grabbed onto her wrist over where the ring had scared her skin.

What happened next caught me by surprise. She pulled back on her arm causing me to stumbled forward.

She let out another cry and a ringing hit my ears. I titled my head down to see her hand gripped around a large cooking knife.

The weapon was pressed down to the hilt of the blade into my abdomen.

The pain that was delayed and my vision began to shake.

"Damn…" I coughed out.

My voice caused her eyes to shoot open and realize what had just happened...

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN!<strong>

**not much to say here anyway-**

**::Question for the Chapter::**

**What do you think will come of Shadow's new injury? How much of a threat do you think Metal Sonic posses as? What do you think will (or want) to happen next? **

**Let me know what you think!**

**~FurrReal**


	29. HOLY UPDATE

**HELLO.**

**YEA HI- SORRY FOR THIS STUPID FREAKING WAIT. I THREW MYSELF INTO A CORNER WITH THAT CLIFFHANGER OF THE LAST CHAPTER. I'M SORRY THIS IS A NON-CONTENT UPDATE, BUT I HAVE VERY GOOD NEWS!**

**THIS WHOLE THING IS GETTING A REBOOT! I WILL CONTINUE THE STORY BUT I WILL ALSO BE CREATING AN UPDATED VERSION ALONGSIDE IT. POSSIBLY POSTING IT SEPARATELY.**

**THERE ARE WAY TOO MANY PLOT HOLES AND JUST ERRORS LITTERING THIS BABY OF MINE. I STARTED THIS WHEN I WAS A FRESHMAN IN HIGH SCHOOL AND NOW I'M FINISHING UP MY FIRST YEAR OF COLLEGE. YEA. IT'S BEEN AROUND THAT DAMN LONG.**

**Anyway~**

**I truly love you all and I will update with actual content soon! very soon!**

**I hope to hear from you all again soon!**

**~FurrReal**


End file.
